extraordinarily Victorious
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: "So what will it be princess jade.. join me or fall to you death.." Jade sighed in defeat looking at him.. before jumping off the ledge... BADE..TANDRE..CABBIE your usual pairings..and some other stuff
1. Chapter 1

A:N so this story is what happens when you watch avatar and league of extraordinary gentlemen and victorious all in one day... but hey I like it so...So..whatever and the main song that I got the feel for this story is

What the water gave me ~ Florence and the machine..

I love that song to death..

but anyway on with the story...

Jade ran... Jade ran with all her strength.

Fleeing if you would.

Her long regal dress now at tatters toward the end. Her hair sloppily falling out of it's elegant bun.

The words of her father ringing through her head.

"**run... don't let them find you.."**

Jade shook her hair against the wind and rain that had began to pick up. Her feet beginning to bleed.

She had to control her emotions otherwise she'd end up knocking out the crop for the villagers and plunge them into yet another famine.

She took a deep breath feeling the rain ease off a bit.

"Over HERE!" she heard a man shout behind her...

she picked up the pace. Dodging the trees and branches. She barley knew this land. She had been running for what felt like hours on end.

The men's foot steps were right behind her.

She could smell their torches.

She skidded to a stop. Hiding behind a large tree. She heard the footsteps of the men slow down to a walk.

"where'd she go?" the leader said.

Jade wanted to role her eyes. A man her father once trusted now leading an army of hooligans to chase his only daughter.

"I do not know sir..she was right here.." another announced.

She could feel them getting closer. Her breathing was shallow. She was trying to stay quiet.

"You feel the rain...You feel it slowing down...she's relaxing.. she's calming...she's hiding..." The man said with an obvious grin to his tone.

Jade closed her eyes.

"fan out..find her.." The man said..

Jade felt like she couldn't breath. This morning she had been happily attending her lessons and now she was running for her life. For her fathers life... for the sake of her kingdom.

Jade heard them getting closer. She couldn't let them get her. Couldn't let them capture her. She pushed off the tree. Her long black hair flowing behind her.

"There..There she is.." The man pointed. Jade narrowed her eyes turning around and blowing in there direction.

A huge gust of wind picked 5 men off their feet before jade bolted through the woods.

"Dammit!" The leader of the group said hurrying after her. He needed her to control everything and he'd be damned if she escaped.

Jade stopped. No more woods. Just a cliff.. leading down into a lake. Great.

"Where will you go now princess?" The man said smiling drawing his sword.

"I was really hoping for a battle.. you being one of the most powerful being and all..." He said twirling his sword.

"I don't think I'll waste such power on the likes of you.." Jade said venom in her voice.

"feisty.. I think I could learn to like you..despite my hatred for everything multi-cord...or anything cord for that matter..."

"Don't dare talk about them in such ways.." Jade said..making the wind pick up in the storm.

"whoa whoa calm down.. I'd hate for you to cause a hurricane or tornado ..then what would your people do?..." He said spiting at the ground. She calmed down he was right.

"you hide away spend all your time learning and taking in knowledge..harboring all the power to yourself.." He said anger in his voice.

"my people have done nothing to you.." She said backing up as he was stepping forward. She looked over the cliff.

"we'll looky here.. princess jade.. the fearless... fears for her people.. I thought you were made of stone.. of evil..what changed your mind?"

The man put his sword out.

She wanted to scream. How did he know so much about her.. how did you know everything.

"nothings changed.." Jade narrowed her eyes. Waiting for his attack.

"battle stance? Really jade.. I've come not to fight you the sword is a precautionary measure I assure you.." the man insisted smiling.

"you expect me to believe you.. you've chased me to the foreign land.. taken siege over my father.. but your not here to harm me.." Jade spat. The storm around them picking up again.

"I'm here to teach you..to guide you..like I have all your life...you have all this hidden power and no means to use it.." He said moving toward her again.

HE was right on some levels. She had so much power and knew so little about how to use it..all they taught her was to fight and nothing else.

Considering this was the man who trained her their really was no use in hand to hand fighting him...

"you tricked me.." Jade ground out. Her head was starting to spin. The rain was hard to see through.

" but none of that matters at the moment... so what will it be? Fall to what will certainly be your death or join me..." He said holding out his hand.

Jade looked toward him and back at the cliff before sighing.

She couldn't let her father down. But then again she couldn't let him use her..

"hah a sigh of defeat.. I knew you'd see it my way.." he smiled.

"your right Ryder..." jade let out.. turning quickly to jump off the cliff.

"WAIT!" he said reaching over trying to grab her before she was to gone.

But he was to late.

Jade closed her eyes... the air hitting her face. She felt like she was flying... she felt like she was invincible.

The last thing leaving her lips before she hit the water...

"I'm sorry father..."

"Andre.. Andre.." A small red head bounded around a large mansion type house.

"Andre..Andre.." She hurried and looked for her friend shouting his name like a bird.

"Cat..cat..what is it?" He said coming around the corner in worry. She wouldn't call his name like that for any other reason.

"I was getting water samples.. for your training and I found something.." She said looking to the ground.

"found what?" He asked looking down at her. His dark skin glimmering.

"I can't explain it.. you'll have to come look.." Cat said finally looking him in the eyes.

"you can't explain it? Then it must be something fantastic.." He said following her out of the mansion and down a large hillside.

"if it's the lake..I've already seen it..how a body of water can just appear like this is fascinatin-" He was cut off as he finally made it over the hill peering into the lake that hadn't been there a week ago.

It rained for a while heavily and then when the storm finally pasted a lake was there... but it wasn't the lake that shocked him.. he worked with water for 80% of his life it was what was in the middle of the lake.

"all the water...won't touch her.. it's built up like walls..."Cat said slowly. They looked over a a pale woman in the middle of a circle surrounded by tall water walls.

"I don't understand it.." she said puzzled. Andre gulped. Squinting trying to get a closer look.

His eyes grew wide before he...Rushed down the hill.

"I don't think you can move it!" cat shouted after him... "I've tried.."

He stopped at the shore of the make-shift lake. Holding his hands up to the water... "yeah your not a water-cord.." He said moving into position.

He focused hard trying to concentrate on moving the walls.

All the water around the wall moved away but the walls wouldn't fall.

"Andre what are you doing!" Cat said again puzzled at her friend sudden interest in the lady of the lake.

He tried harder repositioning his hands and trying a different tactic.. maybe he could open a small door into the walls. He ignored cat's calls.

He pushed harder to no avail.

"Cat we have to get her out.." He said when she made it down the hill.

"but why I need to study her here.. she must be a very strong water-cord.." Cat said in amusement.

"she's not a water-cord..just listen okay..we have to get her out.. the walls seem to be built around so maybe we can fly in form the top..go get tori.." Andre said releasing his hands and the free moving water...

"who is she? Do you know her?" Cat asked not moving from her spot.

"I'll explain once we get her inside." Andre said looking around the area for anything suspicious.

"Okay.." Cat said climbing the hill once again.

Andre ran off to make a call.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

jade could here voices around her.. was this the heaven her mother was always talking about? It couldn't be it was dark and she was freezing... the total opposite of what she had been told.

Wait..all she had to do was open her eyes...duh jade.

"what is she?" Jade heard above her...

"I am awake is what I am.." She mumbled not opening her eyes yet.

She heard a gasp and then someone clear their throat.

"well since you are awake how about you open your eyes.." The voice was smooth and had a weird accent.

Jade flicked her eyes open immediately regretting it as the sunlight blinded her.

Why wasn't she dead?

She jumped right.. she remembered she jumped.. she hit water..

"who are you?" The voice said again. Jade looked around at all of the people surrounding her.. the voice coming from the one farthest in the back. He had longish hair that was placed perfectly on his head. He had dark deep eyes that she felt like she could...( if situations were different) get lost into..

He looked regal and dressed like her father would.

"That is no concern of yours.." Jade spat looking at everyone around her again.

"where am I?" she asked when her eyes landed on a bright red head.

"I'm not in Tanda am I?" Jade asked a bit confused.

"Tanda?" A girl with long brown hair asked confused.

"Yes Tanda.. it's were I'm from..she must have noticed my hair.." The red head giggled and patted her self on the head.

"no you are not in Tanda.. and I refuse to tell you were you are until you tell me who you are.." The smooth guy in the back stepped forward pushing cat back...

"Caterina why have you brought her here?" he turned to her.

"I'm sorry beck..but Andre..he knows her.. he says..but he had to send a message he'll be back shortly.. we found her in the lake" Cat said gulping. She was some what terrified of beck.

"so until he gets back..let's get to know her."..the man with glasses suggested to the now angered beck."besides maybe she can tell us how that lake got there.."

"you will get to know me not for I am leaving.." Jade said getting up from out of the bed.. noticing her same tattered dress.

"NO! Stay.. at least wait for Andre.." Cat sprang forward

" I have to go I have to move.."Jade said a little pain etching in her voice when her ribs began to throb.

"you won;t get very far with that injury.." Beck told her..

"I'm not injured.." Jade said narrowing her eyes.. What was he a mind reader..

"if your not injured then why is the air in here so thick?" He asked.

"what?" Jade said actually confused.

"your a multi-cord are you not..." He said making cat and the guy with the glasses gasp.

"How do you know that.." Jade said a bit terrified.

" I've been around.. multi-cord.. I can feel the air change.. it's been hard for me the breathe since you arrived." Beck said picking at dust gathered on his shoulder.

"then I should be on my way.." Jade said pushing past him.

"wait.." the girl with the long brown hair grabbed her shoulders making beck shout out "Tori no!" and jade jolt.. Her eyes flooded with vision and memories that weren't hers.

"Unhand me Harpy!" Jade fell back clutching her side.

"how did you know?" tori asked looking at her hands.

"never touch them.." Beck said moving in front of tori.. "Never"

"why?" she asked blinking a couple of times. It felt like someone was messing around in her brain.

"just don't touch me.." Jade let out her breathing coming in pants.. "what are all of you some kind of freak.." Jade said moving to her feet again.

"if we are freaks..what are you?" Beck asked his eyes narrowed at the insult.

"what beck means to say is that yes we all have something unique about us.." The guy with the glasses stepped in..

"I'm Roberto Shapiro.. or Robbie for short..I'm sort of a monster" He took his glove off showing his scaly green and brown hand..."Caterina..or cat is a Tandaian like you said so that goes without speaking."

"Yes a crazy genius.." Jade mumbled making cat giggle.

"why yes..yes I am.." Cat stuck her hand out for a hand shake but then brought it back to her.

"Tori is how you so well put it a harpy..she's how we got you out of the lake.." Tori waved a hand still a little rattled by the incident involving jade.

" and beck.. well beck is a mystery. he owns the house and funds the projects..we really don't know his quirk yet except for he's an incredible fighter.." Robbie said cleaning his glasses.

"and Andre...Andre is a water-cord.." Robbie finished.

"yes finally some one I can talk to. Where is this Andre?.." jade said looking around.

"he'll be back soon.." Cat said excitedly.

"so until then..since you graciously know who we are..who are you? Or should I call you multi-cord.." Beck asked eying her over..

she was beautiful cat had gotten that part right.. but there was something weird with her. For starters she was a multi-cord and only 50 of them exist in the free world. That was unusual but she had something else he couldn't quiet put his finger on.. it was familiar.

"I am.. Jadelyn.. Jadelyn Augustia west.." She said bowing her head.

"a sign of royalty.. I thought your speech was proper for a peasant girl.." Beck murmured keeping it to himself. But jade heard anyway.

"yes well... I loved so very much we all got acquainted but it was really of no need.. I must be going..as soon as Andre..gets back.." Jade stood in the corner the room full of awkward silence.

"but your all wet.." Cat finally let out breaking the silence.

"indeed I am.." Jade said realizing. She was too busy focusing on the beck. He had something strange about him.

She moved her hand down her dress and flung it to the floor. All the water from her dress following.

"whoa.." cat said amazed.

"it's just water removal Cat nothing Andre hasn't done a million times over.." Beck rolled his eyes at the innate trick.

"but she does it will such grace.. you should have seen the walls that were around her in the lake.. at least a 100 feet tall. Andre couldn't move them at all" Cat said stretching on her tippy-toes.

Jade pondered over the statement.

Lake.. with her in it.. surrounded by walls. She must have stopped her self before she hit the ground. But it doesn't explain how she got here... If she survived Ryder would have surely captured her.

"excuse me Tandaian.." jade called out interrupting cat's next statement.

"it's cat.." She said again.

"Right cat.. how long was I in this lake?" Jade asked looking over the small girl.

"the lake has been here for a week and you just emerged today.."cat said counting on her fingers.

"what do you mean the lake has been here a week?" Jade asked in confusion.

"there used to be no lake here.. and then after the rain stopped and people could leave there houses again..your doing I'm assuming..there was a lake right smack dab on my property.." beck finished.

"your joking.." Jade wanted to laugh.. she'd never done anything like this before. Her power showed such strength.

"I kid you not look out side.." Beck said pointing to the window.

Jade ran to the window and sure enough there was no cliff...no forest just a field and a lake..

"this can't be I was out for a week.." Jade said to herself.

"longer then that.." Andre emerged into the room.

"you must be Andre..the water-cord.." Jade flung her self at him. Ignoring the stinging in her ribs.

"tell me have you heard from anyone.." Jade said desperate.

The whole room besides Andre was confused including beck.

"I heard from my grandmother a week ago saying that you went missing.. the kingdom is falling to shambles..cords verse cords of every nature.." Andre said his hands in the air..

"why are you not there defending my people..." Jade said angrily.

"I haven't been back to westward in many years.. and it is not my fight but I'll tell you this.. all the other multi-cord. They're to old to battle.. your fathers near withdrawal" Andre put a hand on jade's shoulder.

"excuse me I'm sorry... what is going on here?" Tori raised her hand upward.

"there talking about a war.." Beck said bluntly.

Jade slung her head around..

"not just any war, a war between all the cords.. and I'm stuck here while my father risks his life.."

"I'm still confused.." Tori said blankly. "how many cords are there? I never really understood the cord thing..we don;t have many of them in labia."

Cat sighed. "even I know this one.." She said sitting down.

"the cords are elemental creatures such as Andre. There are water-cords...fire-cords..earth-cords..wind-cords and shadow-cords. Their name comes from whatever power they have plus the cord ending. Except shadow cords..their power isn't a element but more of a trick really.. turning into shadow. Blending. The word Cord comes from the extra brain line they acquire to control the power... Jade here is a multi-cord... she controls all.. there only born every so often and they are the most sought after creatures in the world." cat finished making tori nod her head.

"yes and they're also the most dangerous.." Beck added in looking over toward jade.

"they tend to be unstable and catastrophic...which is why they are supposed to be locked away studying and not interacting with the world.." Beck egged on.

Jade just laughed.

"you think you know me.." She challenged stepping toward beck. Holding her side. But even with her injury she could take beck.

" I know your type.." Beck stepped toward her.

Andre separated the two.

'beck I'm sorry for bringing this here but I couldn't leave her.. I haven't been to westward in a while but it's still my duty to protect her." Andre said showing them the "w" shaped tattoo on his chest.

"why wasn't I told there was a war?" Beck asked keeping his eye on jade.

"it didn't seem like it would effect this part of the land..but grandmother says that the militia is looking for jade..there's a bounty on her alive..." Andre sighed making jade's eyes go wide.

"a bounty issued by who?" Jade said interrupting the conversation.

"Ryder.." Andre let out making jade scream in anger.

Beck took in a large breath ...beginning to cough.. the air was getting tighter.. it was like he couldn't breath.

Lightening streaked across the sky.

"jade..Jade calm down.." Andre said looking at the darkening sky.

Jade clenched her fist together. Taking a deep breath.

The clouds rolled away.. and beck let out his breath.

"Beck what's wrong.." Robbie asked looking concerned.

"nothing..nothing.." Beck said panting..

"I don't care what you have to do.. I want her out.." he finished when he regained his breath.

"But BECK!" Cat whined.

"Don't beck me Caterina.. I want her out.. she's a war fugitive and a dangerous one at that.. I want her gone.." he looked at her with disgust.

"Fine I don't want to be here anyway.." Jade said moving out of the room.

"JADE!" Andre said chasing after her.

Tori following.

"Beck she has no where to go.." Robbie finished noticing beck breathing easier...

"I'd love to help but she's young..she's unstable..she barley has a hold over her emotions let alone her powers.. I've worked to hard to keep what we are doing here a secret for some bratty princess to ruin it all!" Beck finished walking out of the room.

"But beck!" cat said again not being able to form any other words then that...

"but what..." beck said turning to cat.

"she's just like me.." cat finally said.

Beck thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"no she's not she's different and you know this cat. Don't let her weakened demeanor fool you she can take care of herself.." Beck said in guilty tone.

" She's just like me.. she's injured, she has no where to go..her home is falling apart..we have to help her.." Cat pleaded..

"no..you don't understand the risk-" Beck was cut off.

"and I'm not a risk? Having a free roaming Tandaian in your house.. isn't a risk?" cat asked knowing she had him right where she wanted him..

"but cat.." beck said sighing..

"But nothing...she's the same as me.. as any of us really and she needs our help beck.." Cat said looking up at him with her 'give me what I want' eyes.

"Cat.." Beck said in a defeated tone. One she knew too well.

Cat squealed.

"Yes!" She jumped up.

"but she's your responsibility." beck said rolling his eyes at her happiness.

"Okay!" cat said excitedly..

"and keep her under control.. I want her taking lessons she needs how to control he temper before it's literally the death of me.." Beck messed around with his neck.

"Okay..Okay!" cat said jumping up and down..

"can I go get her?" Cat said.

Beck sighed..

"yes I guess.." He said watching the red head girl turn into a ball of light.

"I'm don't care about the bounty I can protect myself.." Jade said trying to lose Andre and tori.

"You can't fight off a whole kingdoms army..you just can't" Andre pleaded.

"I'll talk to beck..I'm sure he'll let you-" Andre stopped to look at the light approaching.. wondering what had cat so excited.

Jade watched the glowing ball come to a halt in front of her confused and dazed. Her face changed to one of shock when cat emerged.

"You can stay!" cat said almost flinging her arms around Jade but stopping herself.

"She can stay?" tori asked confused.

"Yeah..beck said she can stay she just has to learn control.." Cat said finally.

Jade rolled her eyes.." I have control.." she said her hand on her hip.

"really? Cause control isn't almost causing another hurricane over a bit of bad news!" Beck shouted from the window..

Jade clenched her fist at his comment. Trying to stay in control. "there's not way I can do this..he's such a prick!" Jade finished using the unladylike word.

"I'm the prick with protection!"He shouted again a smile on his face.

"he's right jade.. do it for me at least..for westward just stay here until we figure things..out.." Andre suggested. Tori nodding by his side.

Jade thought it over..

"or you know you can be beheaded by-" Jade blew up ward toward the window making it slam closed on beck's face as he was in mid-sentence.

"I'll stay.. until I figure things out...Only until then.." She looked to cat and then Andre.

Cat giggled. "YAY!"

This was going to be fun.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A:N I think it turned out great.. Robbie does turn into like a legit monster who's all scary and stuff.. Cat is basically like a witch.. tori is a harpy.. which is like a bird thing.. Andre is like a water bender.. Beck well you'll have to wait on his power and Jade.. she's a lot of stuff you just gotta keep reading..

REVIEW


	2. what's this?

**A:N** so I'm mad at **DIRECT TV** right now they had to drop all **nickelodeon** related channels from our programming because of stupid **viacom**..so no victorious for me for a while...but what ever I'll have them online... I'm planning to up date_** thought I'd never see your face**_ and _**the ever after**_ this weekend.. if all goes well and if anyone has any episode links that I could use to watch victorious that would be great... so here we go...

**Lyrical Inspiration**: _you got me so wild... that much I cannot deny...you got me so high so high I cannot feel the fire... _**Nero- Promises.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"and you can wear some of my clothes until we go into town..if you stay that long." Cat was walking jade around what she called home. Getting her introduced.

"if I stay long or not there is no way I'll be able to put up with the colors on your outfits.." Jade said absently mindlessly before apologizing.

"I apologize..I'm just used to saying what ever I want..and Robbie told me how hard you tried for me to stay all though I don't know why.." Jade pondered to herself.. starting to change out of what was left of her white dress.

Cat turned away a small blush on her face. "I like to help is all.." cat stated slowly turning to see jade in a tight fitting black dress. The white hemming of it coming to her ankles.

"you look amazing.." cat said with a smile on her face.

"or so I'm told" jade bantered. She ran a brush through her hair before tying the two stands that hung on either side of her face up leaving the back down. There was something about cat that felt homey...like she could trust her.. which she didn't of course but she did let her guard down a bit.

"Robbie said he will teach you your lessons.. although I'm not sure that's a good idea.. Robbie has very little patience and then before you know it Rex comes out.." Cat skipped down the hallway with jade in tow.

"Rex? Is that Robbie's lover.." Jade asked cat froze.

"No..what's that supposed to mean...why would Robbie have a lover?" Cat said fidgeting. Jade could tell she was acting weird and a little paranoid. But that's what was to be expected from a tandaian.

"then who is this Rex fellow?" Jade asked again getting annoyed.

cat leaned in and whispered. "his other half.." Cat said pulling back. Jade was still not following.

"his other half of what?" Jade said again.

"His other half..his monster half..the reason he's here..See Robbie dabbled in some things... he shouldn't have and so when he was caught..his punishment was Rex. Rex is like the manifested anger of Robbie... that's why he wears the gloves..his hands are the color of the beast..." cat said happily. Jade had a weird expression on his face.

"what your saying is he's a loose catapult?" Jade asked quickening her pace behind cat. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever.

"Not really..he has good control over anger..he just has no patience.. and when he gets frustrated he has to fight really hard to make sure Rex stays under control...I'm working on it though.." cat finished leading jade into a empty room.

"this can be your room..to your left is beck's room and to your right is Andre's.." cat smiled.

"wait why is beck beside me.." Jade caught cat's arm.

"it's the only spare." cat lied. Remembering what beck told her before cat went to get her some clothes.

"_put her beside me..." Beck said calmly._

"_why? I thought you hated her.." cat smiled._

"_I do..it's just she needs to be watched.." beck said shoving his hands in his pockets before walking away._

Cat smiled.

"are you sure?" jade said a little suspiciously. She didn't like beck... he pried. And there was something about him that was off.. something he was hiding.

"yes." cat answered quickly.

"ok..but if you here the sound of fighting and clashing you know what it is.." Jade said walking out the room.

"I doubt that.." cat said with a smile on her face.

"you doubt what.." jade said. Liking the constant conversation. It helped lighten the mood. Making her almost forget about her homeland... almost...

"You'll fight beck.." cat said simply. Opening two large wooden doors.

"why is that?" jade asked getting a little mad..

"because besides the fact that beck is a true gentleman..all foolishness aside.. he'd never fight a lady..and he is one of the most gifted fighters I have ever encountered." Cat said. "but then again I haven't encountered a lot of fighters.." She pondered over as they walked through the large corridor.

"well if it ever comes to it we'll see.." jade smiled. Looking around at the large dinning room cat led them to.

The windows surrounded the outstretched table. Candles lit the room. Jade looked at everyone already seated.

"cat.." she whispered harshly as they walked past beck.

"whaty?" cat said simply in her tandaian accent.

"why didn't you tell me we were late?" she said sitting at the far end of the table so she was face to face with head of the table beck. Cat sat to her right. Robbie to her left. A curly haired kid was beside Robbie. Then tori. Andre was beside cat then another girl who looked sort of like tori but different. Bigger. Then of course beck.

"Glad you could join us.. Jadelyn.." Beck let out picking up his glass.

"it's just jade.." Jade spoke over the table. Drawing the attention of the curly haired boy.

"I don't think we've been fully acquainted. I'm sinjin.." the kid said giving jade a toothy grin.

"Jade." Jade let out picking up the glass beside her plate.

"Sinjin is my assistant." Robbie said shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

"a horrible assistant.." The girl who looked like tori added.

"and you are?" Jade said eying her food. Not recognizing the voice so it had to be the only other person whos name she didn't know.

"Trina..I'm tori's sister." Trina said proudly.

"oh so your a harpy as well.." Jade said stabbing at the poultry on her plate. She rarely ate meat.

"Well half harpy..but all the same..and you are?" jade could hear the edge in Trina's voice as if she was getting smart with her. Challenging her.

"Princess Jadelyn West of westward." Jade let out looking up at Trina for the first time. She smiled when Trina's face fell.

"your a princess?" She stuttered. Looking at tori who was occupied with the vegetables on her plate.

"Yes..do you hold a royal title?" Jade smiled knowing she was getting the best of this girl.

"No-but.." Trina didn't get to finish.

"what a shame.." Jade said putting whatever the meat was in her mouth. It tasted like bird. Chicken perhaps.

Cat looked in between Trina and jade. Trina usually ran off at the mouth but no one really said anything to her besides tori.

Trina was silent. Picking through her food. Making the table situation awkward.

Sinjin was constantly smiling at jade who was trying her best to keep it together. Robbie and cat kept making awkward eye contact. The whole room was silent.

"so jade do you think you'll be up for your lessons..tomorrow?" Robbie broke the feeling.

Jade looked up noticing beck's eyes on her.

"yes.." She answered blankly narrowing her eyes at beck.

"very good we can meet in the training room and.-" Jade cut Robbie off.

"you have a training room?" Jade quirked one eyebrow.

"yes it's in the east wing just beside the ballroom we never use.." Robbie spoke looking toward beck who shrugged. Placing some food in his mouth.

"I wish to go there.." Jade said putting her fork down.

"I'll take you!" Sinjin stood excitedly.

" there's no need to be so formal with us Jade..no one around speaks as proper as you do..." beck scolded.

Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I want to go tot he training room." She rephrased her statement.

"your not going to finish your food." Beck stated almost like challenging her.

"I'm not all that hungry." Jade stared back. Why was it so important he mess with her?

"You haven't eaten in weeks.." Beck said again. He was truly worried about her for some reason.

Beck's comment made Trina fake gasp.

"weeks..no wonder you look so lanky.." She fake smiled when jade clenched her fist.

"Jade.." Andre said warningly speaking for the first time since they were eating. "she's just messing.." Andre said looking at cat for help.

"yeah she just likes to get under your skin.." Tori finished shaking her head at Trina. Hoping she got the message.

"what? She can't take a little banter? Who cares if she gets mad what is embryonic worried about." Trina babbled.

"Trina.." Beck's voice rang out. Jade was looking over the girl. How dare some one disrespect her so ruefully. She may not have been in westward but even a common person deserved better then what this harpy was offering.

"oh not you too it's all in good fun..so what if little sheltered princess can't take a few.." Trina flew across the room her back against one of the large windows sliding down to a seated position. She let out a horrible scream. Tori ran over to her. Followed by Cat and then beck.

"JADE!" Andre exclaimed. Putting his hand's on her wrist.

"what it could have been worse and you know it.." Jade narrowed her eyes. Everyone's face a little shocked except for beck's

"what...what was that.." Trina asked shaken up by the whole experience.

". I told you.." tori said helping her up grabbing one arm and cat the other.

"Cat.." Jade called still at her spot by the table.

"Coming.." Cat let Trina's arm go running to jade. She;d rather help jade then listen to Trina whine. Robbie couldn't help but smile at the matter along with sinjin.

"Take me to this training room..." Jade said looking over Trina again. Beck going to help her filling in cat's place. He looked up at her.. anger in his eyes.

"kk.." Cat said smiling. Leading jade out of the room.

"who is she?" Sinjin sad totally in love when jade and cat left the room.

"A monster is what she is.." Trina narrowed her eyes. Feeling pain in her lower back.

"Hey!" Bobbie said a hand to his heart. "that word.." He scolded. Trina rolled her eyes.

"seriously..she could have killed me.. Beck! I thought you said this was a safe haven.." Trina crossed her arms over her chest.

"it is..for everyone.. granted we did give you warning before you antagonized." Beck said going back to his food.

"She over reacted." Trina pouted.

"it could have been worse." Andre said out loud. "you have no idea."

Cat was kind of distant toward jade in the hallway. Making jade roll her eyes.

"Cat what's wrong." Jade said letting cat lead her to the training room.

"nothing.." cat said fidgeting with her hands.

"don't lie to me.." Jade said sternly. The fact that she was no longer in her kingdom not clicking quiet yet. People didn't always have to do what she told them.. and that to her was a scary thing.

"It's just.." Cat started.

"it's just what cat?" Jade fake smiled. "you can tell me.." putting up a fake understanding facade.

"nothing..were here.." Cat said standing by the door. She had a saddened expression on her face.

"thank you I guess.." Jade said coldly. If cat didn't want to tell her the problem she wasn't going to wonder. It was childish and annoying.

Jade walked through the door feeling like she was home for the first time since she awoke.

There were daggers in the walls. Axes, swords, chains..Different element sections dedicated to every element. This room had it all. jade smiled at the dummy in the far end of the room.

She looked at her outfit. She didn't have training wear..she really didn't feel like asking cat to come back. Things were still weird all because of that mouthy Trina girl.

She looked around. Finding a pair of scissors on the table. She looked at them thoughtfully before going to work on the dress she was wearing. She cut it above the knee so she had space to move.

High kicking a couple of times to make sure she was good before she attacked the dummy. Two high kicks to the head one to the chest. 3 punches to the abdomen and a spin kick to the head. All of her moves attacked some major part of the body. She was trained not the leave the other person alive. Even though Ryder turned out to be the cause for all her troubles in the end. There was no doubt that he was an excellent fighter.

Jade looked at the water element wall. Calling a bit of it with her hand and stopping it..causing to freeze. A perfect ice dagger. She held it suspended in the air.. moving back from the dummy. She made a few more..

Beck watch through the observation room high up. A room where some one can monitor strategies and not be seen. It was great. Dinner was basically over by the time jade left anyway..after consoling Trina..he decided to watch jade. See exactly how much she knew.. and what she was made of..

he watched the ice daggers with great detail. Andre hadn't master the art of freezing yet. It took a lot of training for him but for jade it was nothing. She had four little ice daggers all in a row.. she walked around then eying them for a moment. Beck eyed her.

She'd cut her dress. And despite Trina's comment about her being lanky...she was far from it. She had long shapely legs. They were as smooth as cream. No flaws no blemishes. The corset was tight on her. Cat was less busty then jade was her cleavage was prominent out the top of the corset. Her hair was tried back elegantly. It was long and smooth like a black river. Everything about jade screamed dainty but that wasn't the case. She was strong willed. Quickly angered.

Beck licked his lips.. in all his years he'd never met anyone like her.

She flicked her wrist toward the dummy stabbing him in the neck in the chest and twice in the head. Beck chuckled. Aim to kill. She was trained well.

Jade smiled at her work before moving her hand making the daggers turn back into regular water and hit the floor. The holes still left in the dummy.

Jade sighed.

It wasn't fun without a training partner..someone you could hit and they'd hit back.

"ice daggers.." She heard behind her. That clean cut voice.

"yes ice daggers you have a problem." Jade said turning to face beck. He'd unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and folded his sleeves upward. His skin was like bronze perfection.

"how effective are they?" Beck asked out of curiosity. Noticing how her eyes roved over him. He had to engage her. Had to mess with her...She was just so enthralling.

"you wish to find out?" Jade asked looking him over. He had a different glint in his eye then he did at dinner they he'd had all day.

Beck laughed. "Sure why not?" beck asked pulling a sword.

Jade called over more water and froze it. Looking at beck who didn't even hold the sword at attention. So arrogant so cocky.

"if you get hurt...it's not my fault.." Jade said like a warning.

Beck nodded rushing her along.

Jade took a deep breath flicking her wrist at the first. She was sure it was going to hit him.

Beck moved the blade once and cut it in half.

Jade blinked and watched it fall to the floor and shatter in pieces.

Beck smirked.

Jade flicked the second one more force..beck did the same thing. It was starting to make jade mad.

She flicked the other two quicker and he moved the blade twice cutting both of them in half.

"how is that possible.." Jade asked her self really more then beck.

"you weren't trained very good." Beck answered anyway.

"excuse me?" Jade questioned.

"you weren't trained very well" he put emphasis on the 'well'. " I'm sorry my grammar was off." Beck smiled as if grammar was the issue.

Jade clenched her jaw.

"do you really want to do this.." Jade asked grabbing a sword off the rack.

"it matters not what I want to do princess..it's what you want to do.." Beck countered. Raising his weapon.

Jade's heart skipped a beat when he called her princess. He like dot use the nickname. But she regrouped. Getting into stance. She charged at beck. The swords clashing. Beck turned around flinging jade off of his sword and countering.. Both of them trying to swipe at each other. Releasing all tension that had built up in the day. This was how jade usually got her anger out. Jade stepped back when she grazed beck's side using a perfect side cut.

She smiled in triumph before Beck retaliated. Moving with quick speed. Jade was trying to keep up soon she was backed in a corner. She looked around and heard a loud clash before she saw the top of her sword fall to the ground. Her eyes went wide and beck grinned.

Jade spin kicked him. Making him fly back ward. She ran and jumped up to grab and ax off the wall.

Beck stood back wiping spit from the corner of his mouth.

Jade wielded the small ax carefully watching beck's every move while he circled her.

He struck and jade blocked.

Then he let out another strike that jade blocked. Jade twirled the ax with ease going for his hand.

Beck flipped back ward. Sword still in hand. Holding off the next ax swing with the sword gracefully.

Jade never seen someone so beautifully posed in battle. Like he'd seen it all before fought it all before. She looked closer and saw a some-what bored look on his face.

Jade was trying to break down his defense. Get him to actually try in the fight. He was so cocky.. his ego so big. She'd love to show him who was better put him in his place.

Beck flung her off again kicking the ax form her hand.

Jade wanted to groan...She wished he'd stop doing that.

Jade was a good fighter..she lacked structure but she was good. A great fighter even..not as great as him but a great fighter...

Jade wouldn't be able to make it to the weapons in time for him to make a move but he didn't want their fun to end so soon.

Beck threw the sword back ward. Making it hand to hand combat.

Jade smiled. Big mistake.

Jade punched 5 quick punches only 2 connecting. Beck dodging them all before beck under kicked her making her land on her back. Jade rolled away. Punching at beck again who used his forearm to block.

He was pushing jade back into a different corner of the room. Every punch every kick was blocked. He was moving forward and attacking making her go no where but back.

She was panting. Her hair a mess. Beck was breathing deeply. Not as tried as jade but still a little tired. She was better then anticipated. But it was time to end this. Beck moved quick and then had her pressed against the wall with his forearms..Jade's hands to her chest.

"submit.." Beck whispered.

Jade shook her head. Kicking at beck to move him. Her heart was beating louder half from the exercise half from beck.

He was being the offensive one now striking at her.. but not full strength she could tell. He under swiped her again making her fall to the floor and going down after her.

"submit.." he said again a smile on his face.

Jade shook her head no..but she was too tired to keep fighting.

"just say it.." Beck said looking over her face. His face was so close to hers..

Jade was looking into his eyes...

too caught up in the moment to realize they were touching skin to skin.

"No.." She said breathlessly. She was starting to feel weird... something she hadn't felt before... it was like a pang of fir eat her heart.

Beck could sense the energy shift.. She wasn't thinking about fighting anymore...to be honest neither was he...

Beck wanted her.. she was different..and despite all of her character flaws..he couldn't deny the urge to kiss her.

Beck tried a different tactic to make her submit.

He kissed below her ear. Jade's eyes going wide. Then kissed her neck.

"submit.." He said smiling against her skin. She could feel his teeth so close to her skin.

This was so foreign to jade..the feeling gathering between her legs. Beck was pressed on top of her.

"no.." she said again hesitantly.

Beck placed a few nipping kisses under her jaw feeling jade shutter.

"just say it..two words.." Beck cooed. He was holding her struggling arms tight.

"Never.." Jade said.

Beck licked the shell of her ear. Making jade whimper.

"say it.." She swore that time she heard him in her brain... he didn't even speak.

He kissed toward her lips.

"last chance.." Beck said stopping before he got to her mouth.

"no.." she repeated again. This time more to her self...half of her wanted him to kiss...half of her was afraid. Her chest heaving up and down.

Beck smiled kissing her on the lips. They were softer compared to his rough ones.

She was supposed to push him away..then get up to finish the fight..but things don't always turn out the way you plan.

Jade pushed up into the kiss. This was her official first kiss. It felt so good ...so different. Beck was sweet. His mouth was moving all over hers. He let her hands go. using his arms them to lift her closer to him.

Jade's hand's went his back pulling him to her. She felt hot and each touch form beck was slowly extinguishing her...

Beck fell into the kiss. Running his tongue over her bottom lip before biting it. Jade's hips thrusted upward toward him. He grinned. Damn it all she was beautiful.

"BECK!" It was tori's voice reaching past the training room door.

Jade pushed him off startled and shocked. She just had her first kiss. With some guy she just met...

Beck stood helping jade up before calling back. His eyes never leaving jade's

"training room!" he called against his better judgment. All he wanted was his lips pressed tightly with hers again.

The doors came open to a eager tori.

"Robbie is looking for..oh hey jade." Tori said waving.

Jade rolled her eyes at the friendly-ness. "I gotta go.." Jade pushed past tori.

Beck ran his hand through his hair watching her go.

"that was weird." Tori let out not knowing the half of it.

Jade's mind was freaking out.

He touched her.. he touched her and she didn't feel anything..see anything..no memories to future moments. Nothing. What did it mean...

no wonder multi-cord's never mated mortals it was to hard. All the memories and things getting In the way But beck was different. What was he? Why didn't he have a past or future? He couldn't be her...

No there was no way.. it's to much of a long-shot that he';d be her destined mate.. she was four years past mated.. meaning she was supposed to be married and mated (if she was chosen) four years ago..there's no way it could be happening this late...

Jade was curled up on her bed.

And the kiss.

Does he treat every female guest like that...or was It only her?

Jade couldn't help the thought of beck and tori finishing what him and her started. She shook her head to clear her vision. Her fists clenching at her side. she could see out the large window the wind picking up outside.

Nothing had made sense ever since she came to this place. None of it..she was supposed to dead. Not almost getting together with a handsome mystery man.

Jade smacked herself on the head.

Now she thinks he's handsome...just great.

Beck walked down the long hallway in a bit of a daze. Sure Robbie said it was going to be extremely hard to train jade and that was some bad news but nothing at the moment out shined what almost happened in the training room. Such electricity and fire.

He wasn't worried much about touching her. He news multi-cords and new that her touch was no problem to him. Besides once she learned a bit of training she could control that. He'd just brush it off to her as ..

"you were caught up in the moment and it must not have mattered."

He grinned. Walking past her room. He could feel her energy. Confused angry and flustered.

She had to be more flustered then anything. There was no storm raging out side. The temperature didn't up itself 100 degrees. That made him smile even more. The fact that he'd gotten under her skin. Her soft ...supple..creamy smooth..

"Beck!"

Beck jolted and ceased walking.

"Y-yes cat.." beck said looking at the red head in front of his bedroom door.

"are you okay?" Cat asked a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I am..why wouldn't I be?" Beck said running his hand through his hair.

"Is there anything you need?" beck said trying to divert her attention to the fact that his pants fitted him particularly to tight around the crotch area.

"Yeah umm... I was wondering.. if jade doesn't you know improve..and things like at dinner happens..what will we do?" Cat asked feeling awful for doing so. She didn't realize how much power jade really had. It took nothing for her to lift Trina off of the ground and slam her into the far window.

"I have no idea at the moment cat.." Beck said thinking it over.

"what if she goes to to of control and-" Ca started but beck interrupted her.

"It's late can we talk about this in the morning?" Beck asked. Throwing cat off. Usually beck was the one running late nights. Coming to her lab and to her door at odd hours of the morning.

"umm sure beck." Cat said a little deflated. Beck smiled walking into his room.

It's not that he didn't want to hear what cat had to say..it was that she was wasting her breath. Beck knew more about multi-cords then he actually wanted to know... and he wasn't really listening to her when all he could think about was what happened earlier.

Beck sat on his bed and sighed. Looking at the little problem in his pants... It was going to be a long night.

"_so beautiful." Beck murmured against her neck. Jade's head fell back._

"_So sweet." Beck kissed her neck lapping at her with is tongue..._

"_So mine.." He finished nipping at her collar bone._

_Jade was panting her hands in his hair. Beck's hands under her dress. His finger tips caressing her hip bones. They traveled lower and lower until he was close to that spot she so desperately needed him to reach. Her nipples where tight. He pulled them over the top of her dress the suck at them and pull on them. ..he was pressed so close against her... chest on chest. Only thing really separating them was his pants._

"_say you need it.." Beck said smashing his lips against hers for a quick second pulling back and looking at her dazed face._

_Jade gasped out. "I need it.." She'd say anything to get him to just move his fingers. Those wonderfully talented fingers. The ache in between her legs was roaring. She was trying to rub her legs together to get some relief to no avail. And every time her hand reached down he swat it away._

"_Say you need me.." Beck said again against her ear. Rough and hard. Jade's head fell back on the mattress... all this teasing.. she was so wet for him..._

"_I need you..I need you now..please beck..please.." Jade's nails clenched in his hair and his fingers where so close to her center just another inch._

"_anything you want princess..." He growled._

Jade shot up...

Her chest heaving she looked around what was now her room. It was a dream..a horribly wonderful dream. It felt so real.. she felt her self throbbing. She wanted it..wanted it more then anything... Her hand traveled lower down her abdomen just to explore..just to feel..

she jumped when there was a knock at the door. Her hand snapping back to her side.

"Jade?" It was Robbie...mood killer.

"we were wondering if you were coming to breakfast?" He asked. It was risky and all after last nights incident , for all of them to eat together,...but Trina deserved it in his opinion.

"uh yeah sure.." Jade choked out.. with a blush. So happy the large wooden door separated her from Robbie.

"Oh ok then and umm about the lessons.." Robbie continued.

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"There going to be in the practice room this evening..." her let out fast. It seemed like jade wasn't the type of girl to be told what to do but he talked with beck last night. Beck knows there's so kind of potential inside of jade she just needs training and control...and if that wasn't convincing enough sinjin followed him around all night begging him to do it and begging to let him watch...

"Okay then.." Jade said flatly his cue to walk off...

"alright then... goodbye.." Robbie said leaving.

Jade rolled her eyes... no longer feeling the way she had when she woke up. She didn't know what was wrong with her...in the midst of everything sexual encounters should be at the bottom of the list...never had she had a dream so vivid.. so real... it was like every kiss was still lingering on her skin...

Jade shook her head.. She didn't have time to think about beck this way. They just met.. he was a jerk..and he probably's messed with every girl in the mansion. Jade needed to focus get her head in the game. Train..get back on her feet help her father. Which reminded her to send Andre off to town to see if his grandmother sent him any mail.

She stood up going to the far off closet to select whatever clothing Cat stored in her room.

Beck lifted off the bed... a lazy grin on his face. His shirt less stomach glistening with sweat. He had the best dream he's had in a long time... about jade no less.

Sure she was quick tempered...a little immature.. but damn if she didn't have that spark something that he wanted...

he ran his hand through his hair He never was a primal urge guy but something about jade made it fierce and strong like if he didn't watch himself he'd do things they'd both regret.

He could feel the energy coming off of her in waves. It was heavy and heady and intoxicating. He breathed in closing his eyes before breathing back out...it was s strong.. so sweet.. and she was a room away... how would he be able to control himself at breakfast?

"and I was thinking we could go to the washroom after breakfast and then town to buy you clothes.." cat finished.

Jade had just arrived at the table and she already had a million questions and a million glares form Trina. Beck hadn't shown up yet and it was rude to eat without the master of the house.

"so you and beck were sparring last night?" tori eyed jade. There was something different about her demeanor today.

"yep." she answered curtly not seeing how it was any of the harpy's business.

"you sparred with beck.. and your not dead?" Cat asked childishly. Jade guessing she was having a tandaian moment.

"spar cat.. as in beck never really was trying to hurt her.."Robbie corrected.

"oh.." cat pondered.

Andre laughed. "so jade my grandmothers message should be arriving today..what will you do then.." he asked looking over at jade. She was the strongest princess westward had ever had she would know what to do with the situation at hand.

"I have no idea..I'll assess the problem see how long it takes to me to get back on my feet so to speak and then.." She stopped when the dining room doors opened.

It was beck wearing a white tie up shirt and black pants. The top of the shirt left undone showing off the expanse of tan skin. Jade stopped her self form licking her lips and looked away when he looked at her.. a small blush on her cheeks.

"and then I'll make my decision." Jade finished quickly.

The action didn't go unnoticed by cat.. or tori.

Beck grinned in her direction saying his morning hellos as he did so.

"Beck did you sleep well?" Trina asked in an annoying voice.

"yes actually I dreamt of something..quiet..interesting." He finished a full smile gracing his face..jade kept her eyes trained on the servants now bringing out the food.

"was it about me?" Trina asked in a sultry voice.

Robbie chuckled.

"what?" Trina turned to Robbie who looked away.

"SO the harpy is in love with sire?" Jade asked looking back and forth between the two trying to get a feeling of exactly what the relation ship status was between beck and all the girls.

"Ha ha..No.." Robbie said laughing again being silent when Trina glared at him. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Oh so it's the sister harpy and the sire?" Jade asked picking at her food. Beck eyed her form his end of the table. Looking over her with hungry eyes. Jade stared back waiting for someone to answer her question.

"Nope me and beck are really good friends.." Tori said in a hopeful voice.

"what about the Tandaian?" jade looked to cat..

"what's that supposed o mean?" Cat asked dropping her fork. It was obvious she couldn't fathom a relationship with beck let alone talk about one.

"Nothing cat..nothing..jade was asking if you and beck were courting.." Andre said stuffing a large piece of bread in his mouth.

"yeah I'm just trying to make sense of things is all.." Jade said sweetly..well as sweet as she could get...which was like a dull sour tone..

"me and Beck? eww NO!" Cat screamed like a child. Making sinjin laugh.

"Oh so it's beck and no one then?" Jade asked arching an eyebrow.

"why does it matter?" Beck asked making the room go silent. Everyone could feel the rising heat...

"no reason.." Jade said eating a small amount of her food.

"there had to be a reason princess.." Beck said smiling. Jade flinched. Heat carousing through her body..as flashed from her dream ran through her head.

"I was curious is all.." Jade shot back trying to keep the images from changing her demeanor.

Beck could feel the air get thicker... he was affecting her in a very very good way.. It made his heart speed up in his chest at the thought of her...

"Oh.." Beck said eating his food watching over her... she was such a liar...such a dirty little liar...

the mood on the table was awkward for the rest of the meal before cat finished and dragged jade off the washroom.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Jade scrunched with her now wet hair. The tiny blue dress cat insisted she wear was something she wasn't used to... she was used to long flowing dresses not..short cut ones. But it was more comfortable and cat said she had the body for it.

She walked into her room and froze.

"what are you doing?" Jade said caution filling her chest.

"nothing just came to see how you were fairing..." Beck said standing up off her bed.

"yeah right.. what are you really doing here?" Jade said moving as far away from him as she could.

"honestly." Beck grinned. He didn't know how he got here one minute he was talking to Andre and the next... he was waiting for her...here...

"Good...I'm fairing good now leave..." Jade said frankly. This was bad.. so bad.. beck being here and then alone..so very very bad.

"What we can't have a civil conversation?" beck said stepping closer to her.

Jade felt something flare inside of her...like her body was calling out for beck's.

"you don't like me, I don't like you end of discussion." Jade said backing up again. But she was running out of room.

"I never said that.." Beck said slowly. " I hope you don't think I dislike you princess... we just met on wrong circumstances.." beck smiled. Noticing the shiver he'd caused.

"are you cold princess.." Beck asked moving closer.

Jade stepped back. "No why would you ask.." Jade stuttered out. This was weird so weird... it felt like her body was on fire..she couldn't explain it... it felt so good..so addictivly good.

Beck inhaled..her energy had him higher then ever... "you shivered.." He stated simply reaching out for her.

"s-stop..." Jade said hesitantly.

"why?" beck asked moving closer.

Jade moved back finally hitting wall. "I barely know you.." Jade let out..

"get to know me then.. you already know I have no one else.. your breakfast conversation proved that much...I want you.." beck whispered.

She looked up at him and he looked down on her...

She smashed his lips to her.. The feeling was too strong she had to feel him..really feel him not like in her dreams... like yesterday before the harpy interrupted. His hands were on her hips pulling her toward him.

He didn't know why he was doing the things he was doing.. maybe it was a spell of some sort but it felt right to have her in his arms.. all over him.

He slanted his mouth on hers their breathing coming pants...he nibbled on her bottom lip sucking on it before delving his tongue into her mouth.

Her hands were in his hair going wild..the soft feel.. it was amazing.. She craved another persons touch for so long.. and now beck for whatever reason could give it to her...

"beck.." She gasped out which made him attack her even more. His name on her lips..Her smashed her hips to his grinding her on him in a fit of lust.

He had her against the wall hands roaming everywhere... His hands touching her skin.. it was like she was putting out some kind of fire.. Her dress was In his hands... he was about to rip it from her body...give her what they both wanted.

they stopped with a knock on the door.

"Jadey...Andre sent me to ask if you still wish to go to town..." Cat said..

Jade wanted to groan..why was everything always interrupted. Beck made a shh motion with his finger to his lips shaking his head no..

"yes.." jade said and beck rolled his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Okay then..were leaving soon so be ready.." cat finished.

"I will be.." jade said looking to beck.

She could hear cat's foot steps dwell off before turning to beck...

"I told you to say no.." Beck said moving closer to her..

"Stop this time..seriously.." Jade said her chest still heaving from their previous events.

"why?" Beck asked innocently looking up at her.

"we can't..I don't even know how.."Jade wasn't making much sense. "you need to leave..." Jade pushing him to the door taking him by surprise.

"what?" Beck said a little taken back.

"Leave..I have to get ready.." Jade pushed him out and closed the door. Sliding down to the floor her hand over her heart...

what was going on?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**A:N **so I'll explain all this crazy lust stuff next chapter... I think this story will be the best one yet besides the vampire story I'm planning :D and it's not like twilight or anything...so I think it'll be good.. no offense...


	3. Of mates and misters

**A:N** SO another chapter.. I'm so happy Direct TV got Nick back.. :D I've been happy all day.. I've been trying to hurry and update as much as I can so I can get these other stories out to you guys.. I wanna write a crazy pirate one I've been thinking about but I gotta finish one of these first so...

**no lyrical inspiration...**

****

Jade walked out of her room with regained composure. Trying her best to creep past beck's room so she could go down stairs. She didn't know what it was.. she couldn't put her finger on it... but something just made her want to attack beck and not in a warrior type manner. They were all over each other and she barely knew him.

Besides the fact that he as rich and mysteriously skilled.

Jade shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Maybe it was pent up frustration.

Jade shook her head. She couldn't place it it was something stronger then just pent up frustration.

"Jadey!" Cat said grabbing her hand as she descended the stair case.

"' so we're ready to go to town now?" Andre said grabbing some stuff up in bag.

"I guess." Jade said nonchalantly still thinking about beck "Is little ms. Smart mouth not attending?" Jade asked with a smirk when she noticed Trina wasn't there.

. "No she doesn't feel well." Cat giggled.

"well who wouldn't feel well after flying across a dining room?" Tori asked putting her hands on her hips. Cats smile fell feeling a little guilty.

"Toooorrrriiii" Trina wailed form upstairs.

"and now I have to take care of her." Tori growled running up the stairs.

"she deserved it whatever let's go." Jade said moving past them all and out the door. She didn't feel like talking about them.

The town was a small town. It was usually a crop town but ever since the lake came in it brought an entirely new ecosystem for them to fool around with.

"this is your town?" Jade said looking at the town. It was shabby nothing in comparison to the market place and houses of her kingdom.

"Not everyplace is as well funded as westward." Andre let out noticing her look of disgust.

"indeed." Jade said taking a mental note of things. She had to stop acting like she was better then everyone she was around. In retrospect she kinda was but that's not how things ran in this part of the country..everyone was equal.

Jade looked down at her feet. She was walking in something wet and when she looked up again everyone around her was giving her evil looks. Jade moved closer to Andre.

"do you think they know.." Jade said quietly following him to wherever they were going.

"Know about." Andre finished.

"The bounty..." Jade said in a hushed whisper tone.

"If they do they won't do anything..." Andre said confidently taking his hand and moving the water form the bottom of her dress back to the ground.

"thanks..." She said mostly about the reassurance.

"Jadey the clothing store... come!" cat said excitedly. Jade was stammering really not wanting to separate from Andre and Robbie. It was better to travel in a pack.

"But cat.." Jade pulled back.

"no they have the best clothes in here!" cat said loudly running with jade behind her.

Jade huffed and watched Robbie and Andre disappear into the crowd.

"and this one..and this one.. and oh this one.." Cat was shoving more clothes in her hands then jade actually had money for. The some money survived the accident and it wasn't a lot.

"and this one.. and oh my this one too!" cat had a huge smile on her face.

"Cat I can't afford these." jade said trying to peer over the heap. She didn't like the not having enough funds..she wasn't used to it.

"no worries I'll pay for it." cat said before turning back to the bins.

"all of it?" Jade asked a little shocked.

"Yep Yep." Cat said pulling out another dress.

"where'd you get the money for all this?" Jade was curious now she'd been here 3 days and hadn't seen cat leave to go to work or anything how'd she have so much money.

"beck." was all she simply said before walking to another section.

"Beck?" Jade's heart even sped up at the name. "w-why would beck give you money.." Jade was getting a little suspicious.

Cat looked around the store wanting to avoid the question.

"cat!" jade struggled to follow.

"Tell me.." Jade said a little angry was cat his mistress? Did he pay her off.

Was she jumping to conclusions?

"I shouldn't have said anything." cat said with a sigh.

"what what is it?" Jade sat down the pile of clothes. "why does he give you so much money?"

Jade wanted to hear this.

"He gives us each an allowance for the work we do in the mansion and for the mansion... but I get so much because... I'm like his daughter.." cat finished.

Beck had a child and it was cat?

"Your beck's daughter.."Jade was awestruck

who was the mother? Where was she? Beck an d cat look almost the same age...

Cat could see the confusion playing on Jade's face. "No No..I'm like his daughter." cat said putting the emphasis on the like.

Jade nodded relief filling her heart.

"He found me in Tanda when I was 3.. he practicality raised me.." cat said.

"that's not so B- wait you said when you were 3?" Jade asked a little confused.

"yeah why?" Cat said happiness returning to her smile it was like even mentioning Tanda gave her a gloomy disposition.

"He's our age right.." jade asked in all confidence.

Cat laughed. Moving to pick up all the clothes jade sat down.

"Yeah right..our age.." Cat nudged jade. Jade wasn't getting the joke.

"Oh you really don't know?" cat said realizing her mistake. "beck is ageless..." cat finished picking up the rest of the clothes.

Jade's stood there...

Beck is ageless...

ageless... without age.. without growing old...

"How old is he?" Jade followed cat to the front paying counter.

"I don't know.. but he hasn't aged once in all my years.." Cat said whimsically. Then her face fell a bit.

"He can't die?" Jade asked still confused.

"It seems that way..he's lived in that mansion for at least 50 years so I'm told.." Cat finished watching the sales girl carefully.

"by who?" jade was completely enthralled. An ageless person.. he had to be a medical marvel.. he could help in so may ways.

"Sikowitz.." Cat said simply. Like everything she knew jade already knew...

"and that is.." Jade asked. She was tried of having to hunt for answers..

"The crazy old profit... he seems to know everything about everything.. he just sits outside the market sipping on some kind of brown sphere that's cut in half." cat shrugged grabbing the bags.

"what do you really know about jade?" Robbie said finally getting enough courage to ask Andre.

"princess jade..well she's a bit of a handful." Andre said laughing.

"it seems so.." Robbie gulped.

"your not scared are you?" Andre asked walking into the mailing building.

"no no.. no way" Robbie played it off. "it's just she's training with me later and. You see what she did to Trina." Robbie fixed his glasses.

"you wanna know what will set her off and what things will slide..right?" Andre waiting at the mail desk.

"Package for Andre of westward.." The mail clerk said. Andre stepped forward and grabbed the thick envelope.

Robbie followed him on the way out.

"Yes actually.. it's just Rex..he's been bothering me about her.. wanting to challenge her and I don't what the moment to occur when she gets mad and hurts me then I get mad and Rex..Hurts her." Robbie said genuinely concerned.

Andre just laughed.

"I'm serious Andre..." Robbie said frustrated.

"Trust me that won't happen..besides jade can handle her self and it would be perfect for training if she did have to fight Rex.." Andre said looking around for any sign of cat or jade.\

"So you think I should let Rex train her?" Robbie asked.

"If it's physical training yes but not for the anger stuff.. I don't even see why Beck has you training her in the first place..." Andre said shaking his head.

"That's what I said." Robbie followed Andre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that him?" Jade said looking at the disheveled dirty man sitting on the ground sipping out of a strange cup. His head was bald on the top and hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Yep." Cat said smiling trying to hold all of the clothes but struggling...

Jade started walking toward him.

"Jade maybe that's not the best..." Cat started but jade was already beside him.

"Sikowitz?" Jade hesitantly...

"Yes Jade?" The guy answered back. Jade's eye went wide.

"h-how did you know my name..." Jade stammered. She was a little freaked out.

"that matters not.. now what does a wanted princess multi-cord want with me?" He said sipping more of his drink.

Jade took a deep breath.

" I don't know it's just cat said that you were knowledgeable.. and.." Jade said starting off not really having anywhere to go with this.

"Ahh yes young Caterina.. it is true I am quiet knowledgeable..." He said cutting off the sentence.

"Okay.. let's just cut the chit chat.. I need to know about my home land.. westward can you tell me it's fate?" Jade said finally getting her question out. She held her breath waiting for hm to answer...

"That I cannot."Sikowitz said taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Why not.. I command you to tell me at once.." Jade said letting her anger get the best of her.. the wind picking up around them.

" I will remind you that you have no command in these parts dear Jade and I would if I could..but I cannot see that far ahead..." Sikowitz said.

"How far can you see?" Jade asked desperate for any kind of lead way.

" I cannot say.." Sikowitz said again utterly confusing jade.

"What?" Jade asked again about to leave and stop wasting her time.

"I see flashes I obtain information all I can say about westward is that it in for a great change..and as for you, you are in danger." Sikowitz said rising from the ground.

"wait a minute what do you mean a change and how am I in danger" Jade pleaded.

Sikowitz sighed he was becoming drained.

"the change that will occur in westward I have no details for as for the danger you are in..You don't have you companion with you and your out during your mating courting month..." Sikowitz said quickly smiling when cat came over. "anything can happen to you when your not properly protected."

"cat my dear how are you?" He changed the subject helping her with some of the clothing she had.

"good! I see you've met jade!" She said giggling at the awkward look on her face.

"I still don't see how that's danger?" Jade rolled her eyes..she's never had a mate or a 'companion' they called it to sound more human... she was supposed to but she just didn't it never happened...

"Why did you leave him at home?" Sikowitz asked.

Cat looked at jade. Jade's face turning red.

"you have a suitor at home?" cat asked grinning ear form ear... "what's he like is he cute?"

" No I don't have a suitor...I never had a um.. mate to start with.." She countered ignoring the sympathetic look she was getting form cat...

"You have to have one.. I smell him all over you.. his claim.. your calling.. their merged and yet he is no where around.. If a stronger presence comes forth and strikes claim you companion will be out of luck.. but wait your a multi-cord so a stronger male can't touch even if your companion isn't around... but still" Sikowitz was rambling to his self now..no making much sense...

Jade blanched...

"whoa whoa I have no mate.. no claim or whatever you talking about.." Jade began to get loud. Sikowitz stayed clam waiting for jade to finish.

"You know nothing about yourself do you?" Sikowitz asked walking toward a worn down shack. Jade ignored the glares she was getting from the villagers especially form a bunch or larger males in the corner of what looked like a bar she just kept following Sikowitz and cat. Until they could get some place she felt comfortable and talk...

"Then tell me about me.." Jade said. She didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about all she knew was she didn't have a husband.. despite supposing to have one years ago...but she;d been locked in the castle almost all her life...

"You are a multi-cord... which means you can't touch anyone physically without seeing a glimpse to far into the future and hurting your self am I correct?" Sikowitz already knew he was right but he asked anyway.

Jade nodded.

"That right there is to prevent you from being with the wrong person... Your mate will be some one you can touch and become one with. He'll be the man you trust even though you have no idea why..now usual it's the man that strikes the claim spiritually but your spirit has to be calling to him..then once it happens you accept the fact that he wants you and bam like magic your together.." jade was about to stop him..wasn't it about love and trust actual emotions?

"..and yet somehow" Sikowitz continued. " it's more then that...it's like your made for each other..like it's fate... it's almost romantic there's only one person for you in the entire world. Cords mate .but with multi-cords it's different... you mate for life" He finished moving about the dirty shack..

"cords can be taken from their mates because they can be touched regularly so there's always that threat of someone snatching you from your husband simply because they want you at the moment.. it may not be their heart but their instincts that's doing it telling them to claim a taken woman... make her yours.. since your a multi-cord it won't work so well if that tried to happen..your bonds are stronger because you are stronger and the males in a multi-cord pairing will do absolutely anything for their wives.. I do mean anything.."

"W-what! I've never heard about this.." Jade said freaking out.. she was basically in heat... without a protector...

"It's basic cord knowledge Jadey.." Cat intervened.

"Exactly.. and someone..your someone has staked claim on you his scent is all over you.." Sikowitz wrinkled his nose up a little.

" the claim is to let the other cords know your taken and that it's final. Have you touched anyone lately that didn't set off a serious of flashes in your head? heard anyone speaking in your head that's not you.. all of that is from your partner.. your future lover..your drawn to each other and considering it's courting season I'd say stronger then usual." Sikowitz waggled his eyebrows..

"here take this book.. it's written by a multi-cord it should help explain.." Sikowitz threw her the book.

Jade was thinking it over.. everything finally everything clicking..

"when did this courting season start?" Jade said hurriedly trying to put the pieces together...

"yesterday.." Sikowitz said fixing himself another Drink form the water bucket in the sink.

"You live here!" cat asked out of the blue looking around. Like she just figured that out.

"why yes yes I do." Sikowitz laughed. "Oh cat..you never cease to surprise me"

Jade finally got it..the sudden attraction to beck.. the feeling In her heart the everything...

That's why she could touch him... that's why... he was all over her and she was all over him...

but it her meeting him..happened by chance how could he be her lover for life...he never aged.. and her wasn't even a cord

"I-I need to sit down.." Jade said feeling a bit dizzy from all of the news. Beck was her supposed lover..she never believed in all the mating rituals anyway..it was so barbaric obviously made for a different time in the world... but some how it all made sense..

"no my dear you need to stand up someone's coming.."Sikowitz said some panic in his voice. Her rushed to the other side of the countered in the small kitchen...

"someone like who?" cat asked scared. Looking around.

"Some one like us.." The shack door busted open letting in 4 burly looking men. A large blonde with a missing eye.. a ginger with a beard.. a black haired on and a brunette who looked to be twins..

"see I told ya the profit wold see us coming.." a black haired man said.

"sorry to disrupt ya lass... but you have some money sitting over their in that chair we'd like to be collecting.." The ginger looking one said.

Jades stood up...

"Excuse me.." She said feeling anger and a little fear in her voice they looked like earth-cords really strong earth-cords..

"You heard the man.. now just come quietly and there will be no fight.. princess.." He added after ward like a sneer.

"wait..Wait!" another one with blonde hair said taking in a big whiff of air.

"you fellas smell that? She's been freshly claimed...how cute.."

"too bad he'll never get to see you again.." The ginger said "Now hurry along before we have to use force.." he used the uppity voice as if jade would really give in that easily...Cat knew better

Jade smiled.

"Sure I'll come with you.." She said in a dainty tone. ( face palm)

"See I tolda ya it wouldn't be that-" The brunette guy stopped mid-sentence looking down.

a ice dagger stabbed in his stomach...

Jade just looked on with an unnerving stare.. directly into his eyes...

"what the..." He looked down pulling at the dagger all the other men looking to jade.

"fine if that's how you want it.." He finally said the ice dagger falling to the floor... Jade gulped.

Rock's and plants flying up everywhere. As they entered the small shack..cat started screaming..pointing at the black haired on that was charging at jade.

Jade moved her hands in a circle.. air surrounding her and cat kind of like a force field.. the rocks rolling off the make shift shield.. the black-haired one was trying his hardest to punch through it.

Sikowitz ducked behind the counter of the small kitchen..he was too old to fight. The other guys ransacking the place and trying to help get through jade's shield.

"cat!" Jade said looking at cat who was scared behind her ducking and flinching as each punch the men threw made a thud noise against the air barrier...

"you gotta go and..and.. do that energy thing.. the ball thing do the ball thing and get Andre! Hurry!" Jade was having trouble talking. She wouldn't be able to hold them off forever...

she watched cat nod before closing her eyes.. then she was off...

a bolt of light through the sky.

Jade closed her eyes trying to will the shield to hold up...

"Cat please hurry.."

A:N So will cat get to Andre before jade gives in? You'll find out next chapter.. also REVIEW.. if you wanna!


	4. The fight and The brink

**A:N** so here it is the update.. I hope you guys like it.. I've also been thinking about canceling the story ever after for a while I might bring it back but right now I'm not really feeling it.. I want to get out to you guys this story where jade is a nerd.. and she joins tori and beck's band.. it's great.. the dynamics are great.. so I don't know I've also been working on another unusual bade story sort of like this one.. that I think you'll like if you like this so.. only time will tell... also It feels like I'm always talking about these different stories all the time.. there actually pretty much started I just don't want to flood the site with them soooo... don't think I'm just sputter idea's in every authors note.

**lyrical inspiration **:_ Voice's in the air.. I hear them loud and clear.. there telling me to listen... ~ MGK. Invincible._

**Now back to the show...**

****

"trust me... they're not there I looked twice." Robbie said a little bit of worry etching into his voice.

"what do you mean they ran right in there before we went to the message building how far could they have gotten." Andre looked around the town. He was getting a bad feeling. He shouldn't have left Jade alone with of cat. How would cat protect her?

If she was to get in trouble

"They have to be somewhere.." Andre said moving to looking the windows of the other shops.

"Wait a minute.. Andre Andre.. do you see that?" Robbie pointed toward the sky.

"see what?" Andre said squinting against the sun.

"That right there..:" Robbie said pointing up. It was something shiny and bright moving toward them quickly. In a ball.

Wait. Robbie's eyes widened he's seen that ball before.

"It's cat!" Andre said pushing Robbie back a bit when the ball of energy leveled to the ground.

"Cat cat.. what happened where's jade?" Andre said fear hinting in his voice. He shouldn't have left her.

"Jade and we and Sikowitz and these guys." Cat was out of breath trying to speak quickly.

"what guys..cat what guys!" Robbie exclaimed his hands bracing on her shoulders.

Andre looked a the increasingly darkening sky.

"No time hurry follow me!" Cat said turning to run with Andre and Robbie right behind her.

\

It had begun to rain or more like storm. The rain was whipping everywhere. But it still didn't stop the men.

Jade looked a the men desperately. Her shield was getting significantly weaker.. she could feel them pushing it and pushing it until...

'thud'

Finally one of the large punches broke through the barrier.

Jade narrowed her eyes backing up a slight bit.

"looks like the little red witch is too late." The blonde said with a sly smirk on his face.

"and the old man is useless.." the brunette said grinning. He hand Sikowitz lifted by the collar holding him up in the air. Sikowitz just gave jade an apologetic look.

"so I don't need them.. I don't need.." Jade was about to finish when a rush of heat ran through her...

"I-I-I don't" She tried again.. another surge of heat flashing through her.. it was like some one was setting her body on fire from the inside out.

Jade's vision was getting blurry...

"still easier then I expected. " the ginger grinned.

"Jade looked up despite the pain and moved her hand in a slapping motion a large gust of wind sending the men sliding back.

Jade tried to hold anything to catch her balance. The dizziness from earlier was back and brought along with some serious fire. She felt something twist in her stomach.. Then down further.. down to her core...

the men were dragging themselves off the ground. The little shack totally ruined in the process of the fight.

"ENOUGH!" The ginger said his face turning completely red. He moved his foot forward ringing his hands up and then down swiftly into fists. The walls of the shack rumbled and and then collapsed. You could hear the shrieks of the villagers from the outside and jade looked around in anguish.

But she had to keep fighting.

Beck walked around the large mansion enjoying the quiet besides the occasional groan from Trina. He turned the corner into the hallway and stopped mid-stride. Doubling over in pain.

Beck gripped his stomach looking up with squinted blurry eyes...

"What the..." Beck said out of breath, gripping onto the side table. He tried to move and then before he knew it.. it was gone.

Beck stood all the way up looking around.

'_beck'_

it was more of a whisper then anything.

_'beck please.'_

beck looked around again.

"Jade? Jade is that you?" Beck said rushing down the hallway throwing her room door open.. she wasn't there. She was supposed to be in town with Andre and the others.

_'beck..hurry...'_

"jade where are you!" Beck said his voice echoing the halls.

Tori popped her head out of Trina's room looking at the disheveled Beck turn circles in the hallway.

"Beck! Trina's trying to sleep!" Tori said her hair a mess and her shirt almost ripped to shreds.

Beck arched an eyebrow "Have you seen jade..you know around?" Beck said coolly. Trying to play off the voices he heard.

"No she went to town earlier with Andre, cat and Robbie.." tori said in a loud whisper.

"Oh..ok" beck said smoothly making his way down the stairs. He looked outside at the Grey sky taking that as a clear sign. he couldn't explain it but he had to go get jade.

"Now we'll give you one last chance lass one last final chance. Surrender yourself." The man said pulling something out of his armor.. a vial maybe.

"No.." Jade said still gripping the chair for balance. She didn't trust her self not to fall.

"fine.. have it your way." The man said. He turned others and smiled raising the vial. They pulled one out as well. Popping the cork and throwing them back.

Jade looked around desperate for help. The villagers looking around in fear. So they were o help at all.

Where was cat...

Jade tried to take a step forward but immediately regretted it. The fire running through her veins. But she managed finally standing on her own in a defensive stance. She'd be damned before she let these goons get the better of her.

"what's supposed to be happening?" the black-haired one said getting a little worried.

" I don't know she didn't say.." The blonde said moving the stand beside the ginger...

"I'm not feeling to good.." The blonde said his stomach churning he put his hand on his stomach. then a flash of light hit him.

"What was that!" the blonde said but it sounded like his voice was doubled over. Jade's eyes widened.

There was two of him.

Then another flash and their was two ginger men... then another flash two black haired me.. and another and another until the small enclosure that the shack occupied was full of replicas of the original four men.

Jade's legs began to wobble. She felt weak.

Dammit this was not the best time to be going through some kind of multi-cord menstrual cycle.

Once all the men got over the initial shock their smiles widened.

"well now look at this.." One of the ginger men said.. all the men turned toward jade. Each taking one menacing step toward her.

"hey get away from her!"

Jade squinted to see the figure coming over the hill.

It was Andre!

"Oh my.." Cat stopped in her tracks looking at the field full of men. How did this happen...

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" The brunette said smiling

Andre grinned lifting his hands up and then stomping his foot while moving forward.

One of the blondes laughed. "what was that suppose to do?"

Andre pointed to one of the brunettes.

"Tom..Thomas..!" The blonde's eyes went wide. He as frozen solid. Through and through.

"your gonna regret that." One of the gingers said walking away from jade and toward Andre.

"I beg to differ..." Robbie said moving in front of Andre.

The ginger raised his hands lifting a large boulder.

"How do you beg to differ?" He asked a evil glint in his eyes. All the cloned men smiling as well.

Robbie took off his glasses handing them to the frightened cat.

"Robbie don't!" Cat pleaded.

Robbie shook his head laughing taking off his gloves. The ginger watched him boulder still raised. As did everyone else.

"how are you gonna help her?" the black-haired guy stated with a chuckle. All then men letting out identical laughs

Robbie stood right in front of the boulder and the ginger with his sleeves rolled up.

"Hit me..and find out." Robbie said in a lower voice that jade didn't recognize.

"Okay then nothing too it.. collect this bounty kill a bunch of dumb villagers all in all it's a good day..."

Andre tried to step forward but cat held him back silently shaking her head.

Jade was having trouble following everything. Her body was super charged and every move she made was like she was racked with sensation... it was overwhelming. She couldn't even talk. All she knew is that in any sign of trouble these guys where ready to fight. Maybe she misjudged them.

Her eyes fell back on Robbie who was face to face with a giant boulder and the large ginger-haired man.

Is he an idiot?

"Go ahead hit me.." Robbie said again and took a step back giving the guy room to send the boulder flying. The ginger haired man laughed and took stance.

"if that's how you want it pip-squeak." He grinned and shoved the boulder forward.

Jade closed her eyes tight despite the surge it sent through her whole body. She waited... and waited..No yelp...no wail no scream.

Jade reopened her eyes to find Robbie replaced with something else. Something that filled the other man's eyes with horror and disbelief.

He was huge at least 8 feet. And wide, strangely built, with weird scales that covered his whole body. Robbie...or now Rex caught the boulder like it was nothing but a rag doll.

"My turn." The creature growled out sending it flying right back into the ginger mans face.

From then on it was all out war. All the men charging at Robbie and Andre. Robbie was picking up men and smashing them into others. Andre using what ever water that was around to take out the men one by one..but there was still too many.

Cat looked from the fight to jade who hadn't moved since they got there.

Cat watched the men carefully moving around them, to go over to jade.

"Jadey they need you.." Cat said looking at the all the war. Rex was as fierce as ever ripping men apart. Cat had to look away ...the sounds of the battle getting to her.

" I know but I can't I can't move.. something.. something is wrong..or weird.. I can't.." Jade was having a hard time.. a really hard time. Now her some-what friends were in danger and she was worthless.

"what is it what's wrong!" cat's eyes were filled with worry.

Jade closed her eyes... all the noise all the sounds...

She took a deep breath.

"_all you have to do is focus.. no matter what when your focused you can do anything.."_

Jade let her mothers words fill her brain.. she concentrated on making the pain go away..concentrated on making this feeling go away.

"Jadey..JADEY!" Cat was getting loud and it was attracting the attention of some of the men. Cat looked at the approaching men and then to jade.

"Jade..." Cat said again.

"shhh...cat I got this.." Jade said silently her eyes still closed.

"But jade I don't think-" Cat stopped talking when jade's hand rose in the air. She moved her hand in a circle like pattern.. before flinging it toward the group of men coming toward her and cat...

a small whirlwind engulfed them but it wasn't enough to stop them.

"stupid girl and your supposed to be the powerful multi-cord that everyone is afraid of.." One of the blondes said moving out of the whirlwind with a smug look on his face.

Jade sent out the whirlwind again this time bringing her other hand up and snapping.

The whirlwind caught fire.

Cat turned away listening to the screams of the men as they were burned alive in the spinning fire.

The battle field fell silent listening to the pained screams...

Jade opened her eyes.. but they were their usual blue color.. they were black all black...

Cat gasped and moved away...

Rex let out a dangerous growl before attacking again. But the men weren't fighting back as hard... they all were focused on jade.

Jade moved from her fallen spot.. it was like she was on autopilot.. she was waving her hand back and forth literally ripping men apart.. cat looked on with fear. It was like she wasn't jade at all.

She continued on in her path of destruction killing everyone who attacked her.

Jade was screaming.. inside of her head.. but she had no control over her body.. it was like someone else had it now...

"**calm down.. I'm doing this for us.. you were going to die.." **The voice was gravely and rough..

'no you can't do this.. let me have my body back!'

**'why so you can kill us all because of some mating precautions...I doubt it.' **

'let me out!' Jade pleaded she didn't want this.. to much death..too much blood...she was covered in it her arms her hands.. she felt warm splotches on her face. The rain slowly erasing any trace.

the men were getting less and less and soon it was only down to four... the original four.. they were back to back in a circle hands drawn.

"Wait wait!" The blonde said. Rex moving in closer and closer..

"she didn't tell us that we'd be fighting Rex... or any of you she only warned us about the multi-cord.." The blonde shouted out looking at jade drawing nearer and nearer...

Andre stopped Rex..

"who told you this..who sent you here?" Andre said trying to hurry.. he notices something changed about jade and he was guessing she wasn't as willing to talk as much as he was.

"I don't know we..-we never talked in person..she sent us a message.. said that she had a job for us..."

"so you thought you could just as easily come in and kill me.."

Everyone looked over to jade..her voice.. it wasn't her voice...

Cat ran from around jade behind Andre..

"she's not jade.." Cat whispered to Andre.

"silence! Of course I'm not jade.. she wouldn't have had the guts to survive like I have just now.. she wouldn't have had the guts to do this!" jade's arm lifted up bringing with her the black haired man.

"please no wait no wait.." he held his hands up in surrender.. "please! She gave us this stuff.. something she got from tandaian...she said if we brought you to Westward alive we would get our reward..that was or job just to bring you there.. we weren't going to kill you.." The black haired man said beginning to look pathetic..

"Funny.. cause I'm going to kill you.." The voice said dropping her arm and smashing the man in the ground.

"JADE!" Andre screamed attracting her attention. Cat let out a shriek..

"don't jade me..." She said stepping floating over the crater she made with the man's body..

Andre moved to step in front of her.

"Jade we could use these people to help find out who is after you.." Andre said trying to reason with her...

" I don't care.." The voice said again...

"Jade don't do this.." Andre said shaking his head.

Cat had her face buried in her hands. She was about to cry...what was happening with jade.

"I-I.. Andre I-I can't" It was jade's usual voice...her eyes were back blue and everything.. but they were flashing.. like she was fighting something..

"JADE..." cat said trying to reach out for her... Andre moved in front..

"you can't touch her cat.." Andre said shaking his head.

"But she needs me.." Cat said again tears running down her face.

_'let me out...now I won;t let you harm them...'_

'**you care too much about these peasant people and not about the problem at hand..'**

_**' **__they may know about what's happening in westward and that's the problem at hand my home and my father...' Jade said strongly she could feel herself regain her body and her mobility back._

_'_**fine fine... I guess for the moment you are right.. but... if I should have to come back... my dear jade... I won't leave so quickly..' the voice said before all presence of it was gone...**

****

everyone was to distracted with jade.. Rex had slowly turned back into Robbie.

The ginger smiled.

"kill my brother will you.."

Jade could finally see what was going on again could finally move her body.

"Jade are alright.. Jadey?" cat was whimpering.

Jade looked around..

"yeah.. I think I'm.." Jade could feel the heat return to her body it wasn't as strong but it was still noticeable.

"Oh goodness.." Cat said with a sigh of relief.

The ginger man grinned wide. None of them had seen his hand come up and now he had the perfect boulder to smash into the group. That's give him enough time to get him and the rest of his brothers to safety.

Cat moved to stand in front of jade.

"I'm so happy your okay your eyes went black and then your voice it was all scruffy and-" Jade wanted to hear cat talk but something was off.

She was looking around... were all the men dead?

No she could see four standing behind cat...

they looked pretty wounded though but...

what was that?

It was quick decision... either let the giant flying boulder hit poor little cat...

or jade move and switch places...

but that involved touching her...

the boulder was flying more freely now.. it was gaining speed.

Jade looked to the still talking cat and then to boulder...

Jade reached out an grabbed cat by the shoulders shocks going through jade memories and visions...

cat was stunned..

"Jade what are you...AHHHH..." Cat watched as jade caught the boulder in her hand stopping it right at her face...

the gingers smile fell into one of disappointment and regret before. Jade looked over the floating boulder observing it before she threw it back.

"what the hell.." Andre said running over to the men...

at was still feeling after shocks from jade touching her...

"jade are you ok.." Robbie said looking to jade...

Jade was still standing in the same position...her hands still raised.

"Jade.." Robbie said again.

Jade looked over at cat and Robbie before she started falling backwards it was like watching it in slow motion.

"Jade!" cat and Robbie looked over to see beck running up the hill.

"Beck?" cat said looking confused.

Beck slid down to the ground, mud covering his clothing, making it in enough time for jade to break her fall on his lap.

"what happened? What happened?" Beck said screaming cradling jade's head in his hands...

"you wouldn't believe it if we told you.." Robbie said awkwardly grabbing his glasses from cat.

**A:N **So there it is... chapter 4.. I'll explain what that crazy demon thing in a couple of chapters and there gonna visit **Tanda **soon as well... let's see how that play's out... plus I'll advance on the bade-mance.. :D _**any questions or comments you can leave them in the reviews..**_ which I am pleased to be getting BTW... there amazing.. they make me wanna write more so keep it up …...


	5. Tension Break

**A:N** so here I am with chapter five. I think I need a beta it's getting so hard to write them and proofread them but I'll manage I guess. I'm so happy at how this story developed. And I'm happy you guys like it. I'm still waiting for a new victorious episode. It feels like I've been waiting forever now. And if your reading this **and didn't read chapter 4 make sure you did cause I posted them back to back sooo...**

But anyway so here's the update.

**Lyrical inspiration**_: I'm so addicted to all the things you do when your going down on me.. in between the sheets all the sounds you make every breath you take it's more then anything when your loving me._

Now on with the show.

"_so where did Mommy go again.." The little wide eyes girl said looking up to her father.._

"_for the last time Jadelyn call her your mother not your mommy..it's more fitting.." Her father said a slight chuckle in his voice. Trying to bring light to the mood._

"_ok ok...where did mother go...now will you tell me?" Jade said looking up to her father once more._

"_I don't know.. Jade. I wish I did but I don't.." Her father said looking sadly out the window..._

_"but your her husband right? So you have to know where she is.." Jade said smiling..maybe that would work and he could tell her were her mother went to._

"_It's not that simple honey.." Her father said lifting her up on his lap._

"_But don't worry..she's strong... just like you..she'll make it I know she will. she'll be back in no time.." Her father said with a smile..._

"_In no time." Jade repeated sighing. _

__

"In no time..." Jade muttered. Beck looked up from the book her over to jade.. she was starting to stir.

He slid the book behind him. Hiding it from her sight. Maybe the crazy profit was on to something from what he read. He thought he could touch her because.. of well his 'ability'. But maybe it was for more.. maybe after all these years of shunning destiny it's finally caught up with him.

"MOTHER NO!" Jade screamed lurching off the bed. Beck moved at a lightning pace to catch her again before she tipped off.

Jade fluttered her eyes open. Her breathing coming in harsh pants.

"B-Beck." Jade said blinking. She was just with her father..talking her mother.. and now she was back in her room.

"you know lady Jade this is the second time I've caught you in one day." Beck said chuckling. Jade smiled a little up at him.

"what happened." Jade said her hand coming up to touch her pounding head.

"things my dear..things in which neither me..nor cat.. or Robbie for that matter can fully explain. They say you were over come by a demon of sorts. I arrived late so I did not see."

"what time is it..." Jade said looking at the darkened sky through her window.

"it's the 9th hour of the night.. or 9:00 I don't know how you say it in your land.." Beck said running his hand through his hair.

"9:00 will do just fine." jade said laughing some-what.

Jade looked around the room moving her self out of beck's grasp. She was trying to recall everything that happened in the battle but it seemed like all memories of it where blurred and fuzzy.

"I remember the men... and then the heat.. and then nothing.. nothing after that." Jade said sadly looking to beck.

"what's wrong with me?" Jade said finally. Her head falling.

"Nothing..nothing.. it's normal..or so says the profit. The heat was normal as for the demon... It's not as easy to explain." Beck said standing to look her over. Her skin was paler then usual. He could feel her energy. It was thrown off.

"the profit? You spoke to him?" Jade said looking up from her position maybe he could tell her what happened.

"yes he's around somewhere.. I don't know what occurred but his home was totally obliterated I had to put him up with a place to stay besides he could prove quiet useful." Beck said watching jade rush out the room.

Beck watched her leave. Moving to grab the book. His fingers running over the gold letters.

"_Multi-cord Mating." _

Beck looked up to the ceiling talking to no one or so it seemed.

"what have you done?" He said quietly before leaving out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sikowitz!" jade shouted through the empty halls of the mansion.

"Yes." Sikowitz said from behind her making her jump.

"explain...now. How you know so much about me and my people. About everything." Jade said her finger stabbing into his chest.

"but jade.." Sikowitz said

"no buts tell me now.." She said again. Her voice unwavering.

"okay okay..what do you want to know.." Sikowitz said defeated. There was no use in arguing with a multi-cord.

"what was that at the battle field that pain.. it was like it ran through my whole body.."jade said shivering still remembering the lingering feeling.

"easy.. built up heat. It's been building up every since your original mating time.. and I guess being so close to your possible companion made it manifest it's self into an actual feeling. When your close to your companion it's a feeling of lust..and want but when your a distance away, it's a feeling of pain and torture. It's quite rare but not un-heard of." Sikowitz said pulling out another brown sphere and sipping from it.

Jade pondered the information.

All of that pain...all of that everything because she's this close to beck.

"so in a nutshell it's pent up desire from years of being denied?" jade said unbelieving.

"exactly... and everyday of the mating season it will get stronger and stronger..until you give in to your desire." Sikowitz said quietly.

Jade paced back and forth. Maybe she was locked up in her castle for a reason.

"how long is the season?" jade asked in a tired voice.

"a moon cycle.." he said leaning against the wall. Noticing that this was going to take longer then he thought.

"okay... explain how you know so much about me." Jade fired another question at him.

"I used to be in love with a multi-cord. She was the most beautiful creature in this land. But I wasn't the one for her. I spent years and years trying to find a way for us to be together. Studying every aspect of multi-cord culture. But there was no way around it.. as there is no way around fate." Sikowitz said bluntly and sadly.

Jade saddened a bit.

"really." jade said feeling sorry for bringing it up.

"do not say your sorry... it's happens to the best of us." Sikowitz said almost reading her mind. "any more questions." He tried to put on another smile but jade could tell the memories and emotions were running through him.

"yeah just one.." Jade said. "What happened to those men in the field why did they multiply like that?" Jade said truly puzzled.

Sikowitz knitted his eyes together.

"that I do not know.. I didn't for see it nor have I ever seen anything like it."

Jade leaned against the wall trying to make sense of things...

why was life so hard all of a sudden.

" I can explain it.." a small voice said from around the corner.

Jade looked over to see cat coming around the corner.

"how cat?" jade said remembering a little of the battle. Flashes of blood and gore. Cat looked shaken up.

"I'll explain it to you all in the parlor..if you'll please." Cat said her peppy tone gone and replaced with one of gloom as they walked down the stairs to the parlor. Did that battle have that great and effect on her?

Jade couldn't even remember all of it. But it couldn't have been that bad right?

Jade sat on the large green chair with Andre to her left, Trina across the room along with tori, cat in the middle of the room, and beck coming in to stand to her right his hand on her shoulder.

"as you know if you were at the battle." Cat started pain filling her eyes.

"then the men seemed to multiply into almost five times themselves." Tori's eyes got wide.

"five times?"She asked looking around the room. Three other pairs of tired eyes included jade nodded. Now she wished she would have went instead of taking care of Trina.

"now the men said someone gave then the ability to do so.. hired them for the job. Which means who ever hired them had to supply them with the stuff to multiply like this and from my research and my gatherings I've determined that the only way to even obtain the power to do so is from someone high up and powerful in Tanda." cat gulped.

"so whatever made them that way.. made then replicate.. your saying they got it from Tanda" Robbie said making sure he heard right.

"yes there's only one way to mass multiply like that and not be a shadow-cord" Cat said with a sigh.

"it's a plant call trench root. It's hard to obtain without the right skills. It's name comes from the incredibly deep places in the jungle you have to go to reach it. It's a journey the weak do not take. Which is why I believe someone high up gave these guys the serum to attack jade." Cat said finally.

"what does that mean?" Andre said. "are you saying who ever was after jade is in Tanda?"

Cat shook her head.

"but wait cat aren't you from Tanda?" Trina said looking over cat with a suspicious eye.

"yes but I haven't been there since I was little." cat said rubbing her arm as if it gave her some weird relief.

"so if we want to find out who went after jade and the rest of you guys we need to travel to Tanda and figure it out." Beck said pondering the idea in his head.

Everyone waited for his response.

He looked to jade finally before speaking.

"are you okay to travel?" beck said looking her over.

"yes." Jade said bravely although she was terrified. What if the heat came back. What if the voice came back?

"then it's settled. We'll travel to Tanda first thing tomorrow.. but we will need someone to stay and guard the house." Beck said.

"I will!" Trina said jumping up. Andre gave her a suspicious look. Trina never volunteered to be away form beck. "I'm still not feeling well enough to travel anyway." She said looking to jade. Jade shrugged and stood up.

"good. So Andre tori and Robbie will travel in one group. Me, Jade and cat in the other. Cat do have those machines I requested some time ago ready?" Beck said looking at cat. Cat's eyes filled with glee for the first time since jade has seen her.

"yes they've been ready for ages now!" she said happily.

"good. So tomorrow no need to bring up horses we'll have a different way of traveling." beck said smiling before everyone walked off.

Beck wished to walk with jade but jade stopped him only pointing to cat. Beck nodded understanding giving them a moment alone. Jade followed cat.

"Cat..cat are you okay?" Jade asked finally catching up to her.

Cat was still walking. She didn't really feel like discussing the battle or anything.

"yes why would you say otherwise?" Cat said trying to escape jade.

"you just haven't seemed like your self since the battle... I can hardly remember it myself but I know it couldn't have been.." Jade was cut off..

"do not say it couldn't have been that bad.. just don't... so much blood..so much death.. Robbie turned into Rex it was so bad. You turned into...I don't even know what killing men with a sing flick of the wrist ,and I thought Tandaian's have horrible mood swings. One minute your a brutal killer and the next you save my life. We all could have died out there. SO don't say it wasn't that bad. In any situation when someone's life is at risk... it's that bad." cat said in a rush before walking off leaving jade standing there with her mouth agape.

A few moments past before someone spoke.

"don't worry about it." Jade heard from behind her feeling hands encircle her waist.

She knew those arms anywhere. Beck.

"but how can I not... it seems like it's all my fault like if you never found me your lives would be so much simpler." Jade said leaning her head on beck shoulders yawning. She felt drained and tired but it beck's arms she also just felt so right. She felt o safe.

"don't think that. It's just cat is a very peace loving person. Almost everyone in Tanda is a peace loving person. She was exposed to a lot a gruesome things and is a little taken back. She'll be back to her regular self in no time. She'll go to her lab. Work on something for a while and forget all about it." beck said.

Jade turned in his arms.

" I hope so." She said looking into his eyes. Getting lost.

She snapped herself out of it. It was just the heat. She could survive it. No need to let beck know. She was fine without a mate before and she'll be fine without one now.

Beck kept his arm around her walking to her door.

" I guess this is good night then if there is nothing else. Are you hungry or thirsty..." Beck said looking at jade.

"its weird because I just slept but I'm really tired. And no I'm not hungry.. I just need some rest." Jade said chuckling.

Beck smiled.

"good night.." He said before turning to his door.

"goodnight." Jade whispered back.

Beck jolted from his bed. It was long past midnight. But he felt her. Felt jade.

It was her energy more then anything that made him run into to her room. It was calling out to him much like it needed his help but once he got there he realized it was different kind of help then he thought it was.

She was arched off the bed her mouth parted slightly. Beck couldn't help the gulped that rushed down his throat.

She was there in the middle of her bed. night clothes un-buttoned showing the swell of her breast. And the bottom riding up the expanse of her legs. It was like she was trying to seduce him in her sleep.

"beck."

she was a cried out. Beck shuttered.

All he could do is stand there and watch her. Writhing in unexplainable pleasure, from a dream maybe?

"beck please!" Jade arched off the bed again. The moonlight hitting her eyes.

Wait! Her eyes. She was awake..

Beck moved to her bed side quicker then he thought possible.

"jade are you okay..Jade.." Beck said looking over her body. What was happening.

"I need..you.." jade said her hand coming up to grip his shoulder.

Jade couldn't help but twist and moan. It was like the best sensation twisting up her spine and all over her body.

"Beck.." she couldn't stop his name from falling off her lips.

"jade what do you want me to-" beck was cut off. Jade thrusted her self at him locking her lips with his.

Beck gripped her back. Moving into the kiss as well. Her lips were like something he couldn't get enough of.

Beck groaned moving to climb on top of the bed and on top of her. Jade's hands moved to his bare chest. Her nails raking down the front.

Beck wanted to keep the kiss going but he couldn't he had to pull back to breath. To think.

"jade what.." he couldn't even form sentences. All he could think about was jade.

Jade was looking back up at him. Her eyes full of desire her body burning.

Beck couldn't help himself. He leaned back down for another kiss. Another kiss from this amazing.. beautiful creature.

Beck moved off her mouth to place kisses along her jaw line and her neck. Jade leaned her head to the side moaning into the kisses and the nips he was placing on her neck.

Her nails finding his back. Her hips moving up wildly trying to find any relief.

Beck pressed her hips down with his giving her a slow grind. Jade shuddered she could feel his arousal thick pressing against the fabric of his pants.

Beck nibbled down her chest to the edge of her night dress.

looking up at her not saying a word. He was thinking... wondering.

_'do you want to do this?'_

the words flashed through jade's mind...

"yes yes please!" Jade said insinuating her need with slow grind upward against him.

Beck nodded. Taking the night shirt by the collar and tugging ripping it all the way down.

Jade looked at the ruined clothing and back to beck who just gave her a goofy smile. Jade chuckled bringing him down to lock lips with hers. Beck hands followed the expanse of her body stopping to cup both breasts in his hands. His thumbs playing with the hardened nipples. Jade broke the kiss to gasp throwing her head back.

Beck kissed his way down her chest.. taking one nipple in his mouth and still playing with the other..

Jade was feeling everything. Every touch, every caress.. her body was in hyper drive.

She was ultra sensitive.

Beck bit down of the hardened nub earning a groan form jade. It made him happy. Each sound fueled his fire more and more. He let go of the nub with a pop moving to the other one until each one was a delectable dark red color.

Jade didn't think she could take anymore. Her core was throbbing...no pounding. She was biting her bottom lip with eyes screwed shut as beck made his way down the rest of her body. It was pleasing for him to see that she wore nothing under her night dress. It made things easier in the long run too.

He was afraid if he stopped she would back out.. panic away like every other time. It was time that Jade west knew exactly who she belonged to. No more fighting it.

Beck was finally at her womanhood. The one place that no other man had seen or even touched. It filled him with a strange sense of pride. Jade popped one eye open to look at him. He was gazing at her. Jade could feel her cheeks heat up.

What was he thinking?

Did he want to stop?

Did he regret even getting this far?

Jade stopped every thought when he pried her legs apart. The night air hitting her dripping core. Jade's breathing hitched. Beck moved between her legs. His hands running up her legs over her calfs and her thighs.

His hands stopped at her center pulling her lips apart. He looked up into jade's eyes. His head going lower and lower until he was face to face with her flower.

They hadn't broke eye contact yet and jade was still holding a breath. She'd never been this far with anyone. She'd never kissed anyone really. So when beck shoved his head forward and took a long lap and her from bottom to top.. Jade lost it.

Her body moving into the highest arch anyone's ever seen. Her hips bucked off of the bed. Beck's hands trying to keep her clam as he went to work. Licking and sucking at her trying to wring more of those wonderful sounds form her mouth.

"beck.." It was a breathless plea.. and for beck it wasn't enough.

"Please beck!.." She cried when he took her clit into his mouth flicking it with his tongue...

Jade's legs came together her hand moving to grip into his hair.

It was the best feeling of her life.. it made her feel like she was floating.

"oh Goodness.." She half sobbed as beck stuck his tongue inside of her his hands coming to play with her clit. Pinching it between his thumb and first finger.

She tasted amazing. Felt amazing. His member was rock hard pressed against the edge of the bed.

She was calling his name so loud he was sure Andre could here them in the other room. But he didn't care. He'd been craving her body for so long and now he had it.

He took his other hand off her hips moving his mouth away to let his fingers finish her off. Beck wasn't a inexperienced lover by any means.. he'd been alive longer then anyone could imagine so he's had his fair share. But something about jade made it more special made it feel special. Maybe because she was virgin.. and her energy was appealing to him spiritually like her body was physically. He didn't know but it was like he was dazed and in a trance. His mind only thinking about jade.

His fingers moved effortlessly. Her juices coating them quickly. Jade rocked on his fingers. Her hands gripping the bed so tightly her knuckles were turning white..

"Oh..Oh oh.. Yes..YES YES PLEASE.." jade cried out. Her hair splayed all around her like a dark halo.

Beck watched her face as she came. Her walls tightening and then un-tightening around his fingers.. slamming down full force. She was so tight. He was wondering if he'd even be able to fit.

She was beautiful her face contorted to one of pure pleasure.

Jade's breathing was harsh when it finally calmed down. Her vision had stars... her body felt loose and relaxed.

"amazing.." Jade said when she opened her eyes. Beck grinned.

"you haven't seen anything yet." beck said his hands moving to the ties of his pants.

Jade looked up at him. Watching as he let his pants fall and his man-hood was free. So he did have a reason to be cocky.

Her eyes bulged in her head.

That was supposed to go inside of her?

Beck took her hands. Placing them on his shoulders. He moved her legs to wrap around his waist.

"you ready? I've heard it hurts the first time.. for girls.." Beck said apologetically.

Jade nodded. Biting her lip. It was now or never. She couldn't keep it off as long as she thought she could..

Beck nodded pushing in slowly. His head just moving past the barrier..

She held her breath..

"quicker quicker.."She wasn't feeling anything yet.. she hated waiting for pain.

Beck nodded again moving forward a bit faster now he felt himself tare through her virginity. Jade closed her eyes tight her nails digging into his skin.

It hurt. It hurt so much..

She felt a tear slip down the side of her face and then beck's hand swipe it away.

"I'm sorry my love.." beck whispered in her ear.

Jade took a deep breath...

"continue just go.." She said feeling him slide the rest of the way in..

He was fully seated in her.

Beck always thought of himself as a man of control but he didn't know how much. She was so tight, so hot.. so wet squeezing him almost to death if he didn't move soon he felt like he was going to die.

Jade moved her hips. Trying to get used to the feeling of him all the way inside of her.. She moved them again and shivered when he pressed against something.

She let out a shaky moan.

Beck took that as his cue to begin. He moved out and then pushed back in.. slowly at first.

Jade let out small sounds and noises.

"faster...please faster.." Jade stuttered out. It was a relief to beck. The slow pace was killing him.

Beck pulled out and smashed back in. making jade yelp and moan. Her hands sliding down his back leaving red trails in it's wake.

"oh god.." Jade said. Her hips moving along with becks. All she could feel was beck.. all she could smell was beck.. he was everything in this moment.

Beck moved to kiss at her neck and then kiss her lips. His hips doing lightening pace. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way when in bed.. or the last time he even got laid. It'd been so long ago.

Jade's legs where squeezing around him pulling him in closer and closer like she was trying to mesh with him.

"Harder.. please..oh yes..harder.. Oh god ,so good, so good.." Jade moaned out. That feeling was building in her stomach again. Like a dam about to break.

"So beautiful..so amazing. So mine.." beck growled in her ear.. his breathing cutting off his words.

Jade shivered.

"say it.." Beck growled as her slammed his hips inside of her harder.

"s-say what.." Jade said not being able to focus with so much running through her..

"say your mine.." beck growled again. He could feel the animal coming out of him.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but a groan came out instead.

" I said SAY IT!" beck said louder.

"I'm yours beck.. I'm yours...I'm YOURS.." Jade said screaming. Her orgasm was coming closer and closer and with each well placed thrust came a tremor of delight.

"that's right.." Beck said kissing her hard. Jade kissing back just as furious biting on his bottom lip and then sucking at it. Beck over took her mouth once more his tongue fighting for dominance. Teeth gnashing... tongues clashing.

He was so close.. he just had to bring her with him was all...

"so close.. Jade. so close.. do you feel it.." Beck let out.

Jade hands squeezed again. Her eyes falling shut...

Beck groaned as her walls slammed down on him making the impossibly tight cavern even tighter...

It was like she was milking him. He had to let go he had to.

He surged forward one final time feeling himself release inside of her.

Jade yelled. The electric feeling doing her in. Her legs were shaking around him. Her arms fell loosely off his back..

beck was slumped over onto her his harsh breathing tickling her ear.

They needed a moment.

Beck was the first to catch his breath pulling off of her.

Neither one noticing the strong whipping winds outside or the hail falling in large stones on the roof.

Jade looked up at him. His hair a sticky mess. The weird look on his face.

"I umm if you want.." he stopped himself. "I'll just go back to my room." he said hurriedly.

Beck didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he so nervous.. like this was his first time.

Jade wanted to laugh but she was too tired. The calm collected beck was flustered. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"no stay.." Jade said sweetly a hint of tried in her voice.

"but jade what if.." Beck started jade just cut him off.

" I asked you to stay..would you dare deny me this wish?" she asked giving him a pouting look.

Beck smiled and gave in.

" I must say lady Jade you sure do know how to seduce a fellow." Beck said playing along climbing back into the bed.

"do I … I had no idea." Jade said innocently snuggling into his side her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.

"what do we tell the others?" Beck said when the room fell silent again.

"Let's not worry about it now.. in the morning.."jade said with a slight yawn. The inside of her arm was starting to tingle but she didn't have the energy to pay attention to it.. she was to content and too happy.

"in the morning indeed." beck said softly when her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"goodnight my love." He finished kissing her cheek before falling asleep himself.

**A:N** so I'm thinking next chapter they'll go to Tanda. I'm also figuring out how to write the morning scene should it be **awkward or funny**. I have no idea.. tell me what you think in your review.


	6. The morning after and the talk

**A:N **So here's another chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to Update school is in the way drastically. School and this funeral thing. But no worries I should have regular update's coming in time. Also to those of you who are wondering about my story "taming the one I love" I will be continuing that. I also will be continuing "If I ever see your face." Naughty things is in progress. I'm going to try and get a couple chapters done before I release it so I'll have constant updates. But other then that... that's it so ENJOY!

**Lyrical Inspiration:** _"Which way is right? Which way is wrong how can I say that I need to move on? You know were heading separate ways." Alex Clare ~ Too close_

**SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MAY OCCUR!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Jade's eyes popped open. Her head was laying on something warm and firm. She could see the expanse of tanned skin in her vision and felt a hand stoking her head.

"Beck..." She said with a half yawn. She smiled. Looking up at him. His eyes were sort of hazy and he had a content smile on his face.

"Good morning..." Beck said watching her place her head back on his chest. She had the adorable tired look on her face. Void of any anger or any stress just jade. It was more beautiful then anything at the moment.

"how long have you been up?" jade said tracing invisible patterns on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was nothing like hers... her's was erratic and a mile a minute. His was calm and collected.

"not long.." Beck said simply but it was a lie. He'd been up for at least 2 hours. Watching over her. Noticing the way her nose wrinkled up in her sleep, or when she let out little sighs. He spent most of the time thinking about last night. Thinking about how they were so different.. How she was so different from him. How she could be different versions of her self. One minute she was like fire and the next she was like a gentle breeze. It was weird but it attracted him more than anything in his entire life...

it attracted him so much he couldn't deny her anything. Especially when he saw her last night writhing in pain/pleasure. Now here they were on her bed the after glow of the night still settled on their skin.. It's not like he regretted it. The way he felt he probably wanted it more then she did. It was like every moment with out her made his heart ache.

Of course he knew about the mating rituals. He knew about them before he read the book it was just too surreal. To surreal to think that this was all planned that this was all meant to happen. It couldn't have been. There was a reason he stayed alone.. a reason he decided he wasn't going to get to deep in a relationship.

Looks like it was too late for that. Because the way he saw it.. the way he felt. There was no way he was going to be able to let jade go. Ever. And that was breaking his heart even more.

Jade stayed silent after he answered. Her hands absently playing with the plain of his chest. Everything running through her mind. She gave beck her womanhood.. her everything after she told her self she didn't need him..after she could manage. It was just the heat.. the heat was too much and before she knew it he was there. There in the moment to save her.

That's what hooked her more then anything. That he rushed into the room not having a clue what was going on and just wanted to help her. Now the heat was gone.. and all that was left were the memories and her thoughts. Where would they go from here? She still had a kingdom to save. He had cat and the mansion and all of his friends.. they couldn't just cut ties and run away together. She couldn't just cut ties from her homeland her family. She wanted to do so much more then what she's accomplished before she had kids...

Before she settled down..

All her thoughts were beginning to suffocate her...

It was like the moment they just spent the basking in the after glow of what they did 3 times last night was over.

Jade moved to get up. She had to get some air to think. Beck grabbed her arm helping drag her on top of him.

"you weren't going to leave without my kiss?" Beck said with a toothy smirk. No matter what was eating him alive there was no way he was going to let her leave. Jade sighed with a smile. Feeling some of the pressure melt away. She braced her hands on his chest. Moving her hips to sit right on his. She leaned down barley pecking his lips at first. Then with each one they got deeper and deeper until beck's hands where buried deep in her hair and their tongues were fighting for dominance.

(Meanwhile outside of jade's room...)

"Cat what are you doing?" Andre said trying to stop the determined cat from climbing the stairs.

"checking on Jadey..I was really mean to her last night and I need to talk to her." cat said trying to side step Andre.

Andre rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't know how to put it to cat. He didn't even think that cat knew about... intercourse. But form the sounds that flooded jade's room last night he was sure anything jade was doing right now...wasn't pure. Especially since beck was neither down stairs nor in his room.

"Cat you can't!" Andre blurted in a last attempt to get her to advert her mission.

"why not?" Cat said her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because uhhh... because Tori! Tori tell cat why she can't go to jade's room." Andre said widening his eyes a bit so hopefully tori got the hint. Tori's face turned a deep red before smiling at cat.

"you can't go to jade's room because I need you.." Tori said in a strained voice.

"for what?" Cat said arching an eyebrow. Something weird was going on. She wasn't a idiot just a little ditsy...

"for um... my outfit..I don't know what to wear on the trip to Tanda, and I was thinking you'd help me." Tori said looking at Andre for conformation that the lie she thought up actually worked.

"Oh... okay.." cat said looking from Andre to tori before dashing down the hall to jade's room.

Tori and Andre tried quick to follow but cat made it first.

"Jade! Tori and Andre said I shouldn't come see you but..." she stopped in her tracks.. Screaming her face turning red.

"CAT!" Jade bellowed out looking up form her position underneath a very naked beck.

"Cat..Jesus.." Beck said moving to cover himself.

"I didn't see anything..!" Cat screamed running away her eyes slammed shut and her fingers in her ears..

"la la la la I didn't see..La la la..." She ran down stairs running away from the now barley covered up jade. She darted past tori and Andre who were trying to suppress a smile. Jade just glared and chased after the screaming girl.

Andre shook his head bumping into beck as he ran from Jade's room...

Beck stood looking down at his disarrayed clothing and two grinning friends..

"uhh..it's not what it looks like?" Beck said with a shrug prompting a full on laugh form both of them.

"Whatever I gotta go.." beck said running down the stairs. Embarrassment written all over his face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

"cat!"CAT! Stop screaming.." Jade said a little winded after chasing at all around the mansion.

"I didn't see it.. I didn't see it!" Cat said her hands over her ears still..

Jade rolled her eyes. At least she finally had the girl cornered.

"What's going on?" Trina's voice rang from the over head balcony the look of sleep still on her face. " I thought you were leaving."

"I didn't see.. I didn't see..." Cat said still chanting like a mantra.

"Didn't see what?" Trina asked descending the stairs running into beck.

"Oh hey beck!" Trina said with a perkier attitude then when she was talking to jade.

"Hey.." Beck said zooming past her beside jade. Making Trina frown and scowl.

Jade looked to see fully dressed beck making his way down the stairs. Rolling her eyes to him signaling her annoyance.

" la la la I didn't see it.." cat started to sing. Jade just rolled her eyes it was getting really annoying. Enough was enough.

"see what?" Robbie asked rubbing his eyes.

"none of your business." Jade snapped making Robbie back off. and none of yours either.." Jade said watching Trina walk up behind beck... Trina made a face before walking away with Robbie in tow.

"we know when we're not welcome." She huffed pulling Robbie with her.

"but I wanna know!" Robbie whined before being punched in the arm.

"BECK!" Jade finally whispered screamed ,after the two left, hitting him on the shoulder...

"What?" Beck said rubbing his arm.

"this is your fault..." Jade said noticing how the pain from chasing cat was settling in. Her legs felt weird and she was sore.. really really sore.

"fix this!" Jade said pointing to the almost creepy looking cat on the floor her eyes still closed and her fingers in her ears.

" I will I will.." Beck said rubbing his hand through his hair.

Jade scowled trying to make sure no one was ease dropping. She was alright with her and beck. But she was till getting used to it and now cat had gotten in and seen them together. She wanted to break the news gradually.

"cat.." Beck started off with a soft tone.

Cat shook her head. "No.."

"Cat come on we need to talk." Beck said helping her off the floor.

Cat finally nodded looking between beck and jade. Her face turning as red as her hair.

"Finally! Cat what you saw was just umm..." Jade stared but couldn't finish.

"It was just umm us exploring.."Beck said with a shrug to jade.

"Exploring? That's funny cause it looked a lot like intercourse to me.." Cat said her hand on her hip. "Don't lie to me okay I'm not 4..." Cat said with a disappointed look.

Jade scoffed. It was true... Tandaian's had the weirdest mood swings ever! Case closed.

"okay..okay.. so you know." Beck said a little awkwardly. Cat was like his daughter... this conversation was a little weird.

"are you two together?" cat asked expectantly.

"No."

"Yes."

Jade and beck answered at the same time earning then to make eye contact.

"Yes"

"No"

They flip flopped answers. Both watching cat's reaction.

"So your not going to get married just have unlawful sex all around the mansion?" Cat asked her tone shifting from understanding to angered. Beck blanched at the mention so loudly about him and jade having sex.

It made jade want to laugh. It was like cat was their mother or something.

"Shh... no no no it's not that it's just." Beck said his hand on his neck.

"Are you going to marry her yes or no?" Cat asked again. Shifting hips and looking beck directly in the eye. Jade held her breath.

"I don't know cat." Beck said slowly.

"well what do you know beck? You need to figure this out before she's pregnant...and we have a crazy, emotional, super powerful baby running around here!" Cat almost screamed. Beck made 'shh' noises trying to muffle the statement.

"we got enough crazy already..:" Jade laughed earning a glare from cat. She was finding the situation amazingly funny. It was like the roles were reversed and beck was the child being scolded.

"I'm sorry cat.." Beck said gauging her reaction either sorry would fix it or sorry would bring on another rant...another long embarrassing rant.

"Oh... really?" cat said eying beck...

"yes really." Beck gulped. "it'll never happen again."

"OK!" She said with a wide grin. Patting beck on the shoulder. " I forgive you." she smiled before skipping off. "Remember to pack extra everything for the trip!" She screamed from up the stairs.

Jade's look was one of confusion and joy.

"what was that?" Jade asked finally when cat was gone.

" cat being cat.." beck sighed. His hand running though his hair.

"yeah but I mean that was a little extreme.." Jade said laughing. Beck chuckled pulling her to him.

"I know but she's only looking out for me.. I guess.. in her own.. way.. I'll never be able to figure her out." Beck said finally giving up. Leaning in for a kiss.

"No no no.." Jade said moving her head back and out of his rasp.

"What?" Beck asked confused.

"You promised cat it would never happen again.." Jade said turning form him.

"But wait I was just.." Beck tried.

"Nope! I'm not bringing on the wrath of cat.." Jade said moving for the stairs.

"But Jade!" Beck whined after. Earning a chuckle form the girl.

Beck sighed. Dammit cat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

" I can't believe I finally get to see Tanda.. I mean you guys have been talking about it since I met you and now.." Tori was rambling excitedly.

"Yay! A trip to a whacked out war country." jade interjected with a bland tone. "No offense cat."

"offense to what?" Cat asked standing in front of the machines beck asked for.

"what are these things?" Robbie asked in wonder. His eyes lighting up.

"Collar Tracks."

"Collar what?" tori asked a little frightened.

"Collar tracks... a new mobile device. It helps us to move faster between land to land."

"they move between land like teleportation?" Robbie asked.

"No they move like with this stuff." Cat said holding up a jug or brownish liquid.

"what is that?" Jade asked looking at it slosh back and forth in the jug.

"a biodegradable substance used to make these things run sort of like trains or ... I use this and little of bit of my power and they travel all by themselves to the direct location." Cat said beaming pulling open a small door in the machine and pouring the liquid.

"Oh kay then well..let's get this show on the road." Andre said ignoring the lust filled gaze Robbie sent to cat. There was something about science that always got him going.

"where's beck?" Tori asked looking around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Sikowitz.. will you be accompanying us to Tanda this evening?" Beck asked approaching the eccentric man. He was staring at a large painting in the main parlor.

"Interesting painting no?" Sikowitz asked turning to beck.

Beck looked over the painting. Noticing the warrior typed girl in the middle fighting off what seemed like a demons or some sort of evil. She had white-snow skin and long hair that flowed over her shoulder. Her eyes were piercing like she was looking into your soul.

"yes.. I always found the woman quiet beautiful but never understood why she was among such evil." Beck said truthfully. He'd pondered this painting for as long as her could remember. He even sometimes spent whole days thinking up scenarios in which he understood what the woman was actually doing.

"Funny you would say that." Sikowitz chuckled.

Beck arched an eyebrow.

"why is that? Beck asked now intrigued by the crazy old man.

"You see the eyes.. the stance.. the hair.. you know this girl.. or at least you know her decedent." Sikowitz said turning back to the painting.

Beck took a longer harder look. His eyes honing in on the blue green eyes of the painting. Then his face twisted into one of realization.

"Jade?" Beck said more to himself then anyone.

"Yes in deed golden child." Sikowitz said turning to beck again watching his face take on a look of surprise.

"w-what did you call me?" beck asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Golden child... that is your nickname no?" Sikowitz asked wiping something invisible k off of his tattered shirt.

"how did you know... what kind of game are you playing at profit?" Beck asked taking a step back.

"Nothing nothing.. I find it funny that the sun of a golden being as fallen in love with Multi-cord. It's shocking that you've fallen in love at all.. but this? This is different. You two are linked to so much and through so much. There is still much you don't know about jade and her past. and there are things she doesn't know about you." Sikowitz rambled off

"So? It can't be as complex as you are making it." Beck said,

" And then there's your union. Your union would be immense among the community. If it makes it that far." Sikowitz said acting s if he hadn't heard beck's last statement.

Beck clenched his fist.

"what do you mean if it makes it that far. What have you seen?" Beck asked moving closer to Sikowitz. His head was spinning and his blood was boiling.

"nothing yet. This is just an observation. And observation made through time. Be careful what you do." Sikowitz said moving to leave.

"why?" Beck asked again.

"because no matter what decision you decide... it will have a great effect on not only this land.. but he rest of the world." Sikowitz finished leaving out of the room.

Beck looked to the ground thinking for a moment.

" I guess that's a no he won't be traveling." beck said to himself before giving one last look at the painting and leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know about you guys but maybe we should be loading up. Beck is taking unusually long.:" Andre said with an exasperated voice.

"Yeah I'm ready to leave." Tori said in a half yawn, half whine.

"Then let's take off shall we?.. Mahwolf is expecting us before midnight." Beck said side stepping everyone.

"Mahwolf?" Jade asked.

"Yes the leader or queen of Tanda... we'll have plenty of time for explanations but right now we need to get going. Everyone loaded up? Good. Now to your machine we don't have much time. Once inside push the blue button followed by the red button."

Jade nodded following in behind cat and then Beck behind her. It was spacious inside. Equip with windows on all four sides and long leather chair seats.

"cat are you sure about this? If it's not safe I don't want you too..." beck started.

"it's fine I'll just be a little sleepy." Cat said smiling laying down on a seat all to her self. Beck nodded. Pushing the blue button and then the red.

They both watched cat. She put on a large head band and sat back. Then in a couple of minutes they were moving.

"and were off." Beck announced. Jade looked out the window for a moment admiring the scenery. She hadn't seen much of the outside of the mansion or had the time to look at it closely.

Jade then adverted her attention to cat. Her eyes getting heavy.. her head lolling to the side before she completely fell asleep.

"Is she?" Jade asked beck.

"completely. She says it's safe and I believe her." beck said leaning back in the seat.

Jade nodded and moved to lay against him giving a small yawn.

"Tired?" Beck asked with a huge smirk. Jade smiled and hit his chest. She let her mind sit in this moment before she asked the next question her smile fading. It had been weighing on her mind ever since this morning. She had to clear the air. Understand where they were.

"so really... in all honesty... what do you think about .." Jade tried to start but she was having trouble with the words.

"Last night." Beck said finishing her sentence."I- I think...I don't know what to think.." Beck stuttered. Every since his conversation with Sikowitz Everything he thought was turned upside down.

Jade deflated a little. She hoping maybe beck had some clue about what they were doing. What they were getting their-selves into .

"it's just we know each other but we don't know each other, Then were meant to be together but we don't don't know all the territory that comes with that yet..and then your powers and my past..I know it sounds like an excuse but. It's not it's just. We don't know who we are and what we are yet to be in a … relationship." Beck moved his hand to jade's in an apologetic motion.

"No.. No your right.. your right maybe we might have rushed this a little.." Jade said pulling back away form him. Beck frowned. He could sense she just wasn't pulling away from him physically but emotionally.

"I not saying I don't want this jade.." Beck said trying to get her to move closer. Trying to stop the connection they had from tearing. "I'm saying that there are forces preset..forces that don't add up when it comes to us..." Beck said.

Jade was looking at her feet. She'd been thinking the same thing.. but hearing out loud was like a punch to the stomach. Like all the happiness acquired was just false hope... and it was her fault for being sucked in.

" your right." Jade said finally. She never was one to try and fight the inevitable. "let's just forget this whole thing while in Tanda.. we have a mission to accomplish anyway.." jade was trying to control herself control her emotions. It was silly to think that just because they were 'destined' or whatever that they would automatically fall into this.

"Are you sure." Beck asked looking her over. It felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. The pain in her eyes. The look on her face. He could feel her energy. It was depressing and confused and hurt.

"yeah I'm sure.." Jade said her arms crossed as she leaned against the far window away from beck.

Beck sighed. This wasn't how he wanted things to go... he didn't want to ruin what they just started.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jade..Jay-Jay."

Jade looked around. It was dark it looked like she was in the forest. But it wasn't a forest she'd ever seen. The trees didn't look like trees. They looked like torture devices. Sharp and spiny twisting at every turn.

"Mom?" Jade asked timidly. Not even her father called her jay-jay. That was something only her mother called her.

"Jay jay?"

There it was again. It was getting closer. Jade kept walking forward moving past all of the sharp objects.

"Mom?"

jade hadn't seen her mother in so long. She'd went missing on a random trip she made to pick up some cloth. Stupid yes when she could have people do it for her. But her mother wasn't one to take advantage up power or people.

"Jay Jay!"

Jade looked up and saw her. Inside of a cage no less. A long white dress. Her black and purple hair tied back. She looked as beautiful as ever even if she was captured.

"Jay Jay what are you doing here.. how did you get here?" Her mother asked worried looking around.

"I don't know mother.. but, what has happened to you?" Jade asked looking for a way to get her down.

"That is nothing of your concern jade..." Her mother tried to sound cold.

"mother?"Jade asked.

"Jade..."

"I've missed you so much." Jade choked back. It was unreal to be seeing her mother again. "SO much has happened so much has changed."

"I know my child I know. I Have missed you as well.. SO beautiful. You've grown so beautiful."

Jade smiled tears forming in her eyes. Jade wiped them away quickly looking for a way to get her mother down from strung up so high in the tree.

"How can I get you down. Tell me what to do?" jade ran around the small opening. She was desperate to feel her mother's arms wrapped around her again.

"there is nothing you can do right now jade. But in time... trust me in time."

"In time. But your here now please. Tell me.. Tell me how to save you!"Jade shouted.

"Jay Jay calm down it will be ok.. I have survived this long and I will survive still but right now all you can do is wake up... Wake up jade... Wake up!"

Jade looked around " Wake up? What do you mean?" She looked around again watching the dark, dense forest dissolve around her.

"Mother Mother!" she started jumping upward. Doing anything to keep her mother in her sights.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jade! Jade wake up Wake Up!"

Jade snapped her eyes open to beck and the now awake cat.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked looking at her.

Jade looked around. The dream felt so real. The pain in her chest from not being able to save her mother was heavy in her heart.

"Yes I'm fine.. I'm fine.." Jade said sitting up. Noticing the hard hitting rain on top of the machine.

"you fell asleep." Cat said quietly. Looking from jade to beck worrying working it's way onto her face.

"Sorry." Jade said trying to get her focus back. Trying to get a grip on reality.

Beck looked her over. She was scared. Panicking. Confused.

"do you want to talk about it?" Beck offered.

Jade looked around. "Not really.. are we there yet?" Jade changed the subject.

"yes in fact we are." Beck said opening the door to the pouring rain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

**A:N** so there we are.. What's the thing about jade's mom? You'll find out. As for bade? No worries they'll get back together. Also next chapter jade will get her color streaks in her hair! You'll just have to read and find out.

LOVE GABBIE!


	7. Welcome to Tanda

**A:N** SO here is the update. How great was Hambone king.. and Wanko's OMG I can't wait for the next victorious it should be great. But anyway. I really am trying to be better about this whole updating thing.. it's just school is in the way.. But that's no excuse. I can't keep you guys waiting so here we go!

**Lyrical Inspiration:**___Oh they said our dreams will carry us.. and if they don't fly we will run now we push ourselves to find out. How to win what they all lost. We know now we want more... ~__**Santigold**_

**Warning:** Grammar and spelling errors may occur.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO

Jade stepped out of the carrier still out of breath. Beck's unwanted hand helping her down out of the machine. She was still trying to catch her breath from her dream it felt so real.. like she was actually in front of her mother... looking at her. Every small detail right up to the wrinkles around her eyes... Then she woke up to reality. To a place where she was once again alone. It was stupid to think that things like this amounted to more then what she was making it out to be. These things including beck. She was princess Jade. The untouchable. She remembered how Ryder put it once...

Destined to be alone.

"Is that Becky I see?"

Jade looked up from her train of thought. Watching everyone emerge from the other machine. Then to the oldish woman with bright orange hair and a straggling voice.

"Ah Mahwolf nice to see you." Beck said reaching to to give her a brief hug.

"and this.. is this Caterina? How amazingy." Mah-wolf walked around cat her form creeping slowly. Jade looked close. Mahwolf looked like a old version of cat some what. They had the same hair style same basic stance. Same goofy grin on their face.

"My she's grown so well and her hair.. Just like her mother.. Bright red.. sign of the sun tribe." Beck grinned. Mah-wolf hadn't seen Cat since beck rescued her during the height of the war. Cat swayed back and forth eying Mah-wolf as she was eying her with a large smile on her face.

"And this is.." Beck started when Mah-wolf's attention focused in on jade.

"Jadelyn." Mah-wolf's voice broke through.

"yes but.." Beck started again. Surprised that Mah-wolf knew jade at all. Jade said she rarely left the castle.

"Hushy child.. I have seen her somewhere before." Mah-wolf said her bright blue eyes focused on Jade's face.

Jade didn't feel like dealing with this crazed woman or anything for that matter. She wanted to be alone. To grieve alone.

"that's impossible I've never been here." Jade said with the nicest tone she could muster a the moment.

"No NO you have.. I'm sure.. Mah-wolf never forgets a face.." the woman said moving away from jade still deep in thought. "we'll see soon enough though now won't we?" the women said laughing. Jade rolled her eyes before cutting them at beck who simply gave a shrug.

"And you youngsters are?" Mah-wolf asked her voice sounding weary.

" I'm Tori and this Andre and Robbie.. or otherwise known as the Harpy, the Water Cord and the Man-Beast." Tori said nervously bowing as if she was in front of royalty. Which was weird cause she never done it for Jade.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes.. Yes Becky has told me of your many adventures... It's Jadelyn I didn't know was coming on this surprise trip." Mah-wolf said walking back over to beck with a suspecting look.

"It's actually jade the reason were here.. her Kingdom is under attack." Beck said as modestly as he could.

"Kingdom" Mah-wolf repeated before her eyes got wide.

"yes her kingdom see jade came to us a couple of days ago and.." Beck stopped mid-sentence when Mah-wolf fell to her knees...

"Mah-wolf are you okay?" Beck started to go after her. Worry on his face.

"Yes.. yes.. I'm terribly sorry I didn't recognizey you sooner.. forgive me your highness.." Mah-wolf said her voice muffled by the ground.

"Umm... What?" Jade said with an unbelieving look on her face followed by a nervous laugh.

"Princess Jadelyn West..am I correct.." Mah-wolf said rising a bit.

"Yes but no need for such a formal..greeting.."Jade said, Beck helping Mah-wolf up.

Mah-wolf let out a laugh. "Your right.. I suppose. just like your mother.." Mah-wolf said forgetting the whole thing

Jade froze.

"Excuse me.."Jade said again.

"Your mother.. it was the exact thing your mother told me.." Mah-wolf repeated slower this time.

"You knew my mother.. My mother came to Tanda..." Jade said again in an urgent tone..

"Came to Tanda.. Ha She was born here my child.." Mah-wolf said with a chuckle

Jade looked around at beck, then cat her face filled with shock...

"well don't just stand there children.. let's go to the village.." Mah-wolf said beginning to walk away not understanding the severity of her statement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"your part Tandaian? And you didn't know?" Tori said in a hushed whisper as they followed Mah-wolf back to the village.

"Obviously..." Jade said annoyed at the fact that this was the umpteenth time this has happened. Some one would ask a question in which the answer was obvious.

"But your hair.. it's all black.." Cat said pondering the situation.

"And you said you've ever been to Tanda before." Beck said.

"I know I know.. I just don't see how my mother could have been Tandaian... She never mentioned it. My father never mentioned it. Maybe this old woman is confused." Jade said starting to get more and more agitated.

"I beg your pardon?" Mah-wolf turned to the group who thought they were unheard.

"Nothing it's just." Jade said trying to cover.

"It seems really unlikely that mother is Tandaian you see my father told me she grew up just outside of..." Jade was cut off.

"your father.." Mah-wolf scoffed in her direction.

"Yes my father... is their a problem with my father?" Jade said her fists clenching at her side.

"No.. No child.. His heart is good...But this mind.. His mind is another story." Mah-wolf said beginning to trail off.. "Out here.. in this open is no time for this discussion let us make it to the village before we talk about anything else yeah? When the sunny sets it gets fierce out side of the broader protection." Mah-wolf said trudging on.

Jade stayed back and let everyone past her before she let out an angry breath. It seemed like everyone knew more about her then she did herself. First Sikowitz and now this old croon?

"Jade are you ok?" Beck asked worried. Her aura seemed off. Everything about her seemed off.

"yes I'm fine." Jade said walking to get away from him.

"Jade don't be like that.." Beck said trotting to catch up.

"Be like what..we said we'd talk about us when this was over..." Jade said keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"I know but this isn't about us this is about you.." Beck said grasping her shoulder.

"Well maybe I don't want it to be okay? Maybe I want this to be about cat connecting with her homeland.. or Andre seeing the sights.. I don't want every little thing to be focus around me sometimes I just want everyone to leave me ALONE!" Beck watched as a light traveled down jades arms enthralled at the glowing skin before fire dropped from her fingers..like molten water drops.

"Jade.." Beck called.

"WHAT NOW!" Jade said turning. "Was I not clear enough I just want to be left alone..."

Beck merely pointed to her hands. The fire substance still leaking out like it was ready to spew any moment. Which was ironic because that's all he felt around her.. pressure. Tension..building and building like she was ready to explode her self.

Jade held her hand up closer to get a good look. Watching the bright fire drip from her fingers then extinguish like it was never there. Like small fire balls one by one falling to the ground. Or at least trying to before they became nothing. In all honesty she'd never had anything like this happen to her. This was a first. It must be all the emotion all the pain manifesting its self into something other then rain and lightening.

Jade turned still observing her hand not saying a word. Beck followed watching jade carefully. It was hurting him more then he imagined having her mad at him. It was like having an empty hole in his chest. But all he could do now is play it out. If it was fate it would happen right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"and this is where you will sleep tonighty.." Mah-wolf said pointing in the direction of the three smallish huts. "Two per-person will be fine yeah?" Mah-wolf turned to beck who was too busy watching jade.

"Umm yeah..that'll be fine actually." Beck said his eyes never leaving the back of jade's head. He was feeling something again. In his chest but it wasn't the usual feeling he was getting from the "talk" they had earlier. It was something more foreboding. Like a warning. It only happened when he glanced at jade. It had been happening more frequently the closer they got the village. It was getting stronger. Strong enough to the point where he almost broke out in chills.

"Over this way is where dinner will be served for our festival tonight. You've come at a great time. The Egan festival is upon us." Tori let a huge grin cross her face. Bumping shoulders with Andre to see if he was just as excited. Every thing was so new so foreign. How could you not be excited. Tori looked over at jade. Her frown brought her mood down a bit. I guess it was possible for you to not be excited. But why not they were about to celebrate.

"So once you un-pack your thingys you can meet me in the square for the festival to begin. And don't worry you can leave anything valuable inside and trusty it will be protected." Mah-wolf said. Showing a small smile to beck before turning to leave.

"YAY!" Cat said running toward one of the small huts. "Cat you just can't run off like that." Tori said following her as Andre and Robbie chuckled.

"Man this is.. this is intense. It's like they haven't crossed into the century yet." Andre said looking around at the torch lit plaza and the simple tools.

"yes but there advances in magic make up for what they lack technologically." Robbie said showing Andre the pink cloud of light floating his way.

Andre jumped back a bit before looking up and around. A small girl with blue hair waved and smiled at him. Her hands circling around in the air until another cloud was formed and this time Andre stayed to touch it.

"Hello and welcome to Tanda.." Andre's eyes got wide.

"that cloud.. It just spoke.." Andre said still bewildered. Robbie looked from the cloud's spot to the girl and back.

"It's a message cloud. It's there oldest trick to impress new comers." Beck said stepping in. "see all you have to do is lean forward... Put your hands over it and speak like this.

"thank you it is a pleasure." Beck said slowly before waving his hands so that the air blew the cloud. Andre and Robbie watched as it floated back to the girl and then dissipated.

"real impressive." Jade said her arms crossed as she stormed past beck in search of Mah-wolf. Beck watched Andre and Robbie play for a bit before turning to watch jade's retreating form. He let out a deep sigh. Before going into one of the huts. He had to fix this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mah-wolf.. Mah-wolf.." Jade said calling. She was looking around the shabby village for the old woman.

"why did she say we would talk If.." Jade stopped mid sentence when she slammed into something.

Or someone.

"excuse Me" Jade said looking up. It was a man. A man in nice clothing with piercing green eyes a short brunette hair.

"No.. Excuse me.." He said looking into her eyes. Jade blushed a bit at his voice. Raspy and soft.

" If I might... can ask you a question." The guy said gaining jade's full attention.

"Yes sure.." Jade said a little hesitantly.

"your not from around here are you?" he said with a large smirk.

"No I'm here with a couple of friends.." Jade said still trained on his eyes.

"really?" The man said continuing conversation. Jade didn't know what it was but it was like she had to talk to him. She couldn't pull away.

Beck stepped out of the little hut. It was decided. He didn't care if the whole divine world was against him and jade. He was going to have her. It was meant to be...

Beck looked around. Spotting the mass of black hair... talking to...

Who was that?

Why was she smiling like that?

Beck blinked. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. But when he opened them up there he was again. Tall..suave...

Beck's fist clenched at his side. His nails digging into the palm of his hand.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO O

Jade tried to stay with the conversation as he babbled on about how much she would love Tanda. But something was burning her.. or stinging her.. Her arm felt on fire. The longer she stayed the worse it got.

Then there was a flash behind her eyes. She couldn't make it out at first. Then another one of beck and her.

"And during this time of year with the festival there is such great food." the brunette continued. Jade just nodded. Then there was another flash of beck above her kissing her neck, Then further down leaving a trail of kiss to her undergarments.

Jade's mouth opened in a gasp. Her legs pressing themselves together.

"sand Mah-wolf makes the most amazing light show." The man said with a laugh. Jade tried to smile. Her body felt sexually primed.

Then another flash. This one came with sound.

"BECK BECK BECK" Jade watched as her body arched up and beck kept thrusting over and over into her.

"ahh Jade there you are.."

Jade's head snapped up to see beck and then the burning went away. Everything went away. Jade released a breath she didn't know she was holding when beck slid his arm around her.

"B-Beck?" Jade said a little confused.

"aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Beck asked looking down at jade. She looked out of sorts. Beck shifted his gaze from her to him. Locking eyes. Beck couldn't feel anything.. his aura... his energy nothing.

That's never good.

"this is umm... Oh I'm sorry I never got your name.." Jade said mid-sentence. Her eyes kept shifting to beck.

"Mekal.. and you are?" He said with a flirty smile. Beck's grip got tighter on jade.

"This is Jade..and I'm beck." Beck cut in leaving no room for jade to talk. Beck kept looking at Mekal. His gaze intensifying.

"well then..Umm.." Mekal played with the tie at his neck. His forehead beginning to sweat. "I'll be seeing you around then?" He asked as if he was out of air.

"Yes.. Mekal.. you will." Jade said speaking before beck this time. An annoyed look on her face. Whatever beck just pulled it wasn't funny.

Beck kept his eyes locked with Mekal. Sending the image he thought over and over in Mekal's head.

Fire, Destruction, Death over and over till whoever this Mekal character was left.

"Okay then.." Mekal said walking away hurriedly looking back every other step

Once he was out of ear shot jade began.

"what the hell was that." Jade asked with an exasperated voice.

"What was what?" Beck said walking off back to the hut with a satisfied smirk on his face

"That the whole dominance display thing.. don't think I didn't see it." Jade said following him inside the living area.

"is that all you saw?" Beck asked expectantly.

Once they entered the room it shook a little. The a green light engulfing everything it before it went back to normal.

Beck smiled.

Jade blanched. "and what was that?" Jade asked a little winded.

"Oh that?" Beck asked with a grin.

"Yes that the green light thing.." jade said her hands over her chest.

"it's called tutamen.. it's like a protection for the hut. It won't let anyone else live here until Mahwolf lifts it.

"So that means?" Jade said wondering why beck was so happy.

"We're sharing this hut it seems." Beck said waiting for the explosion.

"Urghhhhh! What is wrong with you? First you say we shouldn't be together.. and then.. then you do everything possible so we are together? I don't understand.." Jade said finally.

Beck was at a loss for words. He didn't understand either. Logically.. they shouldn't be together. It wasn't right it didn't fit.. but every time he was away from her for just a moment. A void filled his being. And when he saw her talking to that guy.. His blood boiled.

"I-I.." Beck started. Jade beckoned him on trying to get him to spit it out. They needed to sort this out now.

"Excusey me.." Beck looked over to seem Mahwolf in the door way. Jade groaned. She'll never get to hear what he had to say now..

"yes Mahwolf come in.." Beck said moving to help her over.

" I can walky child.. I'm fine.." Mah-wolf said brushing off his hand. Beck nodded thankful for the save.

"Becky I need you to leave now.." Mah-wolf said blatantly.

Beck nodded. " I understand Mah-wolf." He'd known her for so long. It almost made him chuckle how brutally honest she was. She never beats around the bush. Straight for the kill. Maybe Jade talking with her would do jade some good. It'll be like talking to her self.

Jade went to sit on one of the beds watching beck leave.

" I supposed you want to talk now?" Jade said her arms crossed.

" Yes I do.." Mah-wolf said eying her down.

"you are like your mother.." Mah-wolf continued.

Jade's eyes widened

"your insolent.. rude.. and quick to rush into things." Mah-wolf said. Watching jade's expression flip around.

"But in time you will learn how to be..that is not what I am here to talk about. I'm here to talk about you..and becky."

Jade sighed." I thought you were here to talk about my father."

"You didn't know you were part tandaian.. Which scared me when I found out..your heritage is so complexly mixed and it's importanty that you know all of what you are if your going to do the great things your destined to do and you father never excepted your mother was tandaian so why should he even tell you of your culture? Your father loved your mother so much. But he never got over the fact that she came from Tanda.."

"My father would have told me." Jade said defending her father.

"You can't be so sure. He hid the fact that your mother was tandaian for along time. He knew the council and his parents would never agree to let him marry someone from witchland. Witchland Is what the people outside of here call us. Saying our magic is wrong... that we're too unstable.. to dangerous. And that is what your father thought that they'd think about your mother. That is why you didn't know you were tandaian. That is why you were never brought here to experience your heritage first hand."

Jade sat back and listened. It could be true. Her father wasn't ashamed of her mother was he? He wasn't the reason she disappeared. Was he?

"You are a multi-cord correct..." Mah-wolf looked toward jade. Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes.." Jade said finally.

"you hold immense power.. and a Tandaian multi-cord has not been born in over 300 years. Your special. You hold more gifts then a regular multi-cord and more threats as well. You must work hard to control every aspect of your power and it is much easier if you have someone willing to help you do it."

"you mean beck?" Jade said with a flat tone. Great now were back to him again.

"Yes I do mean Becky. It cannot be denied. I see the bond you too have as clearly as I see the sky. It strong and even if you to are going through something difficult it is still there. It has always been there. I know you are young... You both have no idea what you are doing. But just likey your power you must work at it. It must getty stronger. You two are going to change the world." Mah-wolf said with a smile on her face.

"I-I.. It's just." Jade started. "I wish my mother.. could tell me these things.. I wish she could be here to guide me through this.. I can't blindly follow beck the rest of my life because it is fate."

"I know child I know.. but you don't follow Becky with your eyes anyway.. you follow him with your heart. Let be your eyes... your heart is never blind. It always knows." Mah-wolf said.

Jade nodded. It was weird having an old figure of advice. Her father and her never had talks and her mother well...

"thank you.." Jade said finally.

"no..thanky you for finally being able to get Becky to settle down.."Mah-wolf said with a creaky laugh. Jade chuckled a little.

Now come we will celebrate and have a great firsty night huh?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO

" I thought you said he wouldn't be able to get to me w as long as I had this." Mekal said into the shadows. An owl hooting behind him. He looked around the dark woods. Trying to determine where it would be.

"He should have.. He's getting stronger.. she is making him stronger.." The shadows said back. Mekal turned around facing the large shadowed creature.

"well I can't very well execute the plan if he's stronger then your strongest magic can I? He kept imagining me burning I thought immortals were a peaceful people" Mekal said tossing the amulet to the ground.

"I understand your point.. I do..but there is not reason to fear. You see the way she was drawn to you.. she is part Tandaian too and if no regular Tandaian woman can resist your magic then even a part Tandaian still is effected. Use that.. get her away from him.. once she is away from him. Once the bond is weakened then you strike."

" but what if.." Mekal started.

"there is no what if. You will finish Beckett Oliver before he leaves Tanda we have no time for error.. now your last attempts at the girl have failed do not fail me again with the boy."

"How do I kill an immortal.." Mekal said. "it's not like I can just stab him and it's over.."

"Let me worry about that and you worry about the girl.. Do not fail me again Mekal. or this really will be the last time.. do you understand?"

Mekal gulped. "Yes.."

"Now go.." The shadow said retreating into the woods.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A:N **There we go. I know it was a little short But how cool is the tandaian accent it's just a "Y" on everything. And This Mekal character. Sketchy Sketchy. I hoped you guys liked it.. And **REVIEW**... if you wanna...

Love,

Gabbie


	8. Part 2: Darkwoods

**A:N** Hi there.. long time no see...Nah I'm here to give you guys the update.. I know it took a while. I had writers block and then my power was out. But enough excuses! Did you guys see **CELL BLOCK**..holy cow I thought that was underhanded what Sikowitz did.. and I think when Cat kicked jade in the stomach and she went flying..Holy shit.. I died laughing.. I was sure she was going to break out the scissors but she didn't and then at the end if you look when the guys are about to leave from teasing them beck does this weird tickling motion toward Jade..it's so Cute.. which brings me to my next point.

**TORI FIXES BECK AND JADE NEXT WEEK **now the _wiki_ just says that Tori and Andre try to find Jade a date.. and then The episode after that.. **ROBBIE SELLS REX** says that Tori attempts to get beck and jade together for the second time.. I don;t know what's going on all I know is.. we get **BADE** back finally.. and I'd also like to throw in.. take that **BORI** fans..yeah! Anyway.. I guess you'd like to read now.. so here you go :D

sorry for the delay.

Lyrical Inspiration: _You can't choose what stays and what fades away...And I'd do anything to make you stay...No light, no light..No light...Tell me what you want me to say__**Florence and the Machine**__**(No light, No Light)**_

**WARNING GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Beck walked among the familiar village taking in the slightest changes. He noticed the new huts and the new technology. Rare for Tanda but maybe they realized magic couldn't fix everything. He looked around once more breathing in. It had been a long time since he'd came to Tanda. He didn't get to enjoy it the last time due to the war. It was a new sensation to be back in this land and not have to worry about surprise attacks or if you were going to make it through the night. He knew cat couldn't remember but she had to have the feeling to.. the feeling like everything was alright again.

He was about to head back for jade when someone tapped him.

"hi" It was squeaky unfamiliar voice.

Beck turned around to an orange haired woman. She had dark green eyes and barely anything on. He looked over her once and then looked away. There was something unappealing about her. Something he just didn't like.

"Hello." Beck said back simply looking toward the his hut watching Mah-Wolf walk out. Jade was alone now.

He had to get over there.

"You are Beck Oliver right? She said completely. He narrowed his eyes. She didn't have the accent. Other wise it would have been Becky and unless she was raised out country like cat she wasn't Tandaian at all. How odd.

Beck nodded slowly. Looking her in her eyes for the first time.. She looked Tandaian but also something else. She looked.. if this made any sense new.

No scars no wrinkles, no scratches, no marks.. nothing. Even jade as well guarded as she was had a scar.

"yes I am Beck Oliver..who is asking." Beck said looking into her eyes. He couldn't feel her energy her aura nothing.

Who or what was this.

"Oh... no reason." He was starting to hear something in her voice. A small growl... behind the sweet alluring tone.

"Who are you?" Beck said looking around suspiciously but everyone seemed to be avoiding them... no one was around or even walking in their direction.

"Who am I?" The girl asked in a confused tone... "Who am I..." She said again pointing to her self. She was walking toward beck and beck was taking small steps back.

She seemed like she was loosing it. Her neck twitching to the side every other second and her eye started to squint.

"Yes who are you.." Beck said again his hand reaching for his back pocket. For the small knife he kept there.

"I am... no one.." She said lifting a small brown bag from around her neck. Beck pulled the dagger from his back pocket about to strike.

She poured the contents of the bag into her hand. Beck tried to remember where he'd seen that before..

He opened his mouth to speak as she lifted her hand a red powder in her palm and blew it at him.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Jade brushed over her curls again and then smoothed out her dress. It was dark purple with no straps. Cat picked it out for her. Saying something like..

"it goes well with your skin tone."

Whatever that meant. She adjusted the unity necklace Mah-wolf gave her before she left. It made her touchable for the night. No having to worry about seeing peoples past, futures or anything. Jade kept walking avoided the eye contact of the men who were staring her down. All she wanted to do was make it to the celebration talk to beck and leave.

"Jadey!" Jade turned to see cat coming toward her followed by Robbie and Tori.

"Hello." jade said a small smile coming to her face.

"Hi!" Cat said excitedly. "Are you excited to go to the festival?" Cat said linking her arm with jade's. Jade didn't have the heart to resist her. Knowing that this was Cat's first time actually being her home land since beck found her made her more sympathetic. She could understand being dragged away from her home because of war...

"Yes.. As soon as I find beck.." Jade said quietly.

"Oh! Beck is down at the fire pit.." Cat said happily.

"Let's go see him.. let's go let's go let's go!" She dragged jade down toward a large group of people. Cat really was like a child. Jade tried her best not to lose her footing running down the hill after cat.

She almost let a smile creep onto her face at the child-likeness. She was amazed by the size of the fire. The amount of people. There were lanterns hanging all about making the place glow in contrast to the setting sun. As she looked around her smile faded.

She stopped dead in her tracks making cat yank back.

"Whaty? What is it?" Cat asked. Jade looked ahead. Cat looked forward as well.

It was beck laughing and smiling around the fire. With an orange haired girl on top of him. His hand was on her hip and her arm was around his neck.

Cat gasped.

Jade kept looking...

"Hey guys why did you.." Andre stopped talking when he saw what they were looking at.

"Oh Man...Jade.."

Jade fist clenched at her sides..

"Jade..wait.." Andre reached forward.

Jade side-stepped his arm off. Her jaw clenching. She was about to go over there and rip her apart and then beck. She took a step forward again her hands ready to do damage and this time a stronger hand grabbed her arm.

She looked back about to speak but stopped.

"Mekal." She said breathlessly her eyes locking with his..

"Hey jade.. is everything okay?" He asked looking concerned. Jade looked to beck and rolled her eyes.

"Yes..everything is fine.." She said in a deciding tone. If beck wanted to be this way then fine..

"well good.. do you mind joining me by the fire side." He said extending his hand. She looked at Andre and then Cat who hadn't said anything. They just had a weird expression on their face.

"Sure why not.." Jade said taking his hand.

Jade walked down with Mekal and sat by the fire across from beck and his.. friend. Jade's eyes kept wandering over to them. Each time she felt her jaw tighten and the urge to break them apart take over her.

"What's wrong my dear you seem... distracted." Mekal said turning her head so she could look at him.

"It's nothing..nothing." Jade said blushing feeling stupid focusing all her attention on beck when Mekal was here. She was being rude or at least that's what she thought. But it's not what she felt...

It was like the thoughts she was thinking weren't here own.

Weird.

"good... I am excited you and your pack could make it on festival day and on a full moon night nonetheless. The magic is always primed on a full moon night makes for a better...show." Mekal's hand traveled up jade's thigh. And all she could do was smile.

Literally. She wanted to rip his hand off of her but all she could do was smile. To the outside it looked like she enjoyed it but on the inside she was panicking.

"How have you liked Tanda so far.." He said his hand still on her leg and his other one on her cheek.

"It's good..so far." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

What the hell was this!

"I'm glad you like it." Mekal said a grin on his face.

They heard a small boom sound and then looked to the sky. Blue and red colors where exploding over their head. Like fire flowers.

Jade felt like she had control over her body again. She looked over to beck. The orange haired girl was snuggled closer to his chest whispering something in his ear as he chuckled.

Mekal brought her out of her thoughts his hand guiding her eyes back to his.

"Beautiful huh? The lights?" He said. Jade nodded.

"Yes very beautiful." Jade's head was telling her to kiss him. To lean in and kiss Mekal. But her heart was stopping her... She didn't want to kiss Mekal.. She didn't want his hand on her ..she didn't want to be near him.

But she couldn't pull away.

Mekal's lips were getting closer and closer.

Another boom happened and Mekal looked up at the lights.

Jade felt her body relax..

She had control. She could breathe. Her hand cleared of all the thoughts of Mekal.

It was his eyes..

His eyes we're controlling her, possessing her.

Jade looked down at her lap. She felt Mekal's hand come back to her cheek but she refused to look up.

"Jade..what is it?" He asked his voice full of fake sincerity.

"Nothing..Nothing." Jade said keeping her eyes down.

"then look at me.." He said his hand trying to force her to look at him.

"Look at me.." He said again his voice strained.

Jade pulled away pushing Mekal.

"Get away from me.." Jade said standing up.

"Oh come on jade.." Mekal said standing up. Jade avoided his gaze.

"NO! Leave me alone.." Jade said stepping backward. The distraction of the lights making every one unaware of her actions.

"Jade." Mekal said coming closer and closer. Jade looked to Cat and Andre. They both where watching the lights as was Robbie and Tori.

There eyes had this vacant look. Distant like they weren't here at all.

She looked to Beck but he was distracted by the orange haired girl.

"BECK! BECK!" Her voice was drowned out by the sound of those damn lights going off. The orange haired girl looked at her smiling and laughing. Looking directly into her eyes.

That BITCH!

"No one can hear you jade." Mekal said. He was right in front of her now..

Jade turned and look. No one was around..

No one.. could help.

"Stop fighting me jade." Mekal reached his hand out.

Jade's mind went in flashback mode...

"R-Ryder.." Jade stuttered.

"Not quiet..but I'm pretty close to him.." Mekal said with a chuckle...

Jade felt like she was being closed in. there was no where to run. This had to be dream..

A horrible horrible dream.

But it wasn't.

Jade pushed her hand forward in a last resort. She didn't want to use her powers around so many people but she'd be damned before she let this guy take her back to Ryder.

Nothing.

No water, no fire, no anything.

"You can use your powers here jade.. No Cord can...Not in the sanctity of the festival. But I can. Look at me jade.. LOOK AT ME!"

Jade turned and ran. The only thing she knew to do. She ran as fast as she could.. she had to get away.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Andre blinked...

HE blinked again and looked around. The lights were gone. It seemed like a moment ago the lights were the most important thing.. and now that they were gone he could think.

"JADE!"

Andre said out loud. He was supposed to be stopping her from killing beck.

"Andre?" Cat asked confused. She felt weird.

"Cat, where is jade?" Andre said standing up. It seemed like everyone was coming out of the fog of the lights.

"Jade? Oh she's right there with.." Cat pointed forward.

"She was just right there with that guy.. Mekal." Cat said getting scared.

"She's not there anymore." Andre said trying to look over the crowd.

"Robbie! Robbie! You see jade anywhere.." Andre said looking to Robbie he shook his head no.

"Tori what about you?" HE shouted. Tori shook her head no.

Andre looked to beck who was now alone.

"Beck.. BECK!" Andre said moving past the now dancing crowd of people. The festival was in full swing but where was jade..and that guy.

"Andre.." Beck said rubbing his head.

"Beck.. Beck.. have you seen jade?" Andre said grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Andre.. where.. where am I?" Beck said blinking a couple of times.

"Beck..we're at the festival focus have you seen jade."

Beck stopped to think his face scrunching up in thought.

"I don't. Last thing I remember I waiting for her to finish talking to Mah-wolf and then.." Beck;s eyes got wide.

"Catalyst." Beck said smacking his forehead.

"Catalyst? That girl you were with earlier?" Andre said getting a little mad how cold beck be thinking about this chick when jade was missing?

"No..NO.. Catalyst..there beings.. soulless beings that wander around the Darkwood of Tanda. They look like Tandaians but they're not they're just like puppets they do the bidding of who ever pays the highest.

"So she was.." Andre said.

"A catalyst. They have this Stuff this powder. You make it from Darkwood clay and blood. She blew it at me.. I couldn't stop her from doing anything." Beck said sadly.

"Jade.. saw you with her and was pissed. Then some guy came over to her..." Andre started.

"Mekal." Beck said clenching his fist.

"Exactly and before I knew it.. the lights were going off and when I snapped out of it..she was gone.. and so was he."

"WHAT!" Beck said " I knew he was trouble.. I Knew It.."

"Beck!" beck looked up to see the others approaching.

"We couldn't find jade anywhere." Cat said sadly.

"Nothing." tori said.

"Shit.. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. It was a popular war tactic.. how was I so blind.:" Beck said his nails digging into his palms.

"Beck calm down." Cat said running to his side.

"how can I calm down cat.. it's my fault he got her.." Beck said angrily.

Andre could feel the electricity in the air. It was running up his spine. Making it hard to breath.

"Beck.. Beck.. you gotta.. calm down." Andre said in little gasps.

Beck took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Who's got jade?" Robbie said stepping forward.

"Mekal." Andre said beginning to breath properly.

"That guy from earlier." Tori said confused.

"Yeah.. they're both gone." beck said depressed.

"WE gotta find her beck..we gotta.. if she's in the Darkwoods.." cat started.

"If she's in the Darkwoods what cat?" Robbie said patting her on the back.

"if she'd in the Darkwoods on a full moon night. She's a goner." Cat said tears coming to her eyes.

" I know cat I know.. I got to find her." beck said walking away from the festival sight

"BECK!" Andre shouted after him.

"You can't go alone." Andre said.

"Yeah." Robbie stated.

"I have to.. the Darkwoods.. will kill anyone else. You've never been before so I can't let you go now." Beck said.

"But.." Cat started.

"No.. Now cat go find Mah-wolf tell her what is happening and if I'm not back before sunrise. Go back home."

"but beck you can't!" tori said.

"go back home." Beck said again looking at the faces of each one of his friends before continuing into the woods.

"we can't let him do this alone. Jade is our friend..sort of..to." Robbie said after Beck retreated and cat left to find Mah-Wolf

"I know.. I know but there;s nothing we can do..we can't go in there." Andre said. "we have no way of knowing anything."

"Wait.." Tori said smiling.

"What.. What is it?"Andre said.

"He said we can't go in... He didn't say anything about going over.." Tori said.

Andre smiled..

"your right your right..Do you think you can keep an eye on him from up there?" Andre said looking

to tori.

Tori stepped back and let out her wings.

"You got it." She took off sending a gust of wind whipping around both boys.

" I wonder who sent the catalyst." Robbie said scratching his head.

"The same person who sent those guys in town." Andre said. "They must want her desperately."

"Obviously." Robbie said. "I wonder why though?"

"Yeah me too." Andre said looking to the sky.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Jade turned another path way. She'd been running forever afraid to stop. Afraid he was right behind her.

Her dress was tattered and her hair had the weirdest things in it..

the trees.. they didn't look like trees and the ground was mud.

Yet some-how it was familiar.

She stopped against a large tree. Her listening alert for anything moving.

She heard whispers. Crazed whispers.

"She's here..She's here to find her.."

"_who"_

"_she.."_

"_she who.."_

"_the great one."_

"_Find and kill her..Find and kill her.."_

"_her soul.. need her soul.."_

Jade's eyes widened as she pushed off the tree and kept running.

What was this place.

What were those things.

Jade ran and ran. She turned to look behind her and ran into something. It was sticky and gooey.

She looked up and slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream.

It was a gray blob. No hair..no skin..no bones just eyes.

Bloodshot eyes.

It slowly rinsed it's arm toward jade.

Jade couldn't stop looking at it..

She moved around it.. and kept moving until she could take off again.

It made a terrible groan/growl. Jade kept going kept moving through the darkness..

Where was she..

Did anyone know she was missing.

She had to stop again. She felt like she was going to implode.

She pushed against another large tree. Listening to cracks and slithers.

She sank against the tree with a sigh. She could feel tears in her eyes.

She looked up to give one final prayer..

Wait.

She knew this place...

she knew this..

She'd seen it before.

She kept her head raised and walked.

She'd been here before.

In her dream!

In the dream she had on the way to Tanda. But this couldn't be the same place.

How could she dream of a place she'd never been.

She stopped in her tracks.

There it was. The cage. The same cage that held her mother. Jade sank to her knees the sloshing mud sinking around her legs.

What was this...

"mom?"

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Beck continued to cut through the mess as he found himself once again in the Darkwoods. He'd vowed he'd never returned after what happened to him the last time.

The last time it was to save cat. This time was to save jade.

He had to stop bringing the people he cared about to Tanda. He raised his dagger again to cut the tree and stopped.

Something was coming.. Something was getting close.

Beck moved around the tree hiding.

"I didn't lose her.. I just can't find her."

It was Mekal. Beck clenched the knife.

"I didn't let her go into Darkwoods she ran off.."

Beck didn't see or hear anyone else. Who was Mekal talking to?

"I thought of that.. I did.. Honest. Maybe she hasn't gotten that far." Mekal sounded scared and worried.

"I will find her..I will.."

Beck eyed him once he made it past the tree he stepped out.

"you won't find her.." Beck said twirling the knife in his hand.

"Oh..Beck. I'm glad your here." Mekal said with an easy going tone.

"I heard you guys were looking for Jade and I just.. ran in here to find her." Mekal said with a shaky smile.

"Cut the act Mekal I knew from the beginning you were bad news." Beck said spitting on the ground. He walked around Mekal.

"Well.. If you already know." Mekal said with a deep grin. "I will find her. My sources tell me.." Mekal took in a deep breath.

"She's close by." Mekal let out a laugh.

"Who exactly are your sources." Beck said loosing his patience.

"The names aren't specific.. just know they have enough knowledge to identify you.. Golden child."

Beck faltered his step at the name.

"But you know..you haven't proven to be very golden.. besides the little fire trick you pulled earlier." Mekal laughed. "Maybe they were wrong."

Beck had stopped pacing his hands clenched by his side.

"what do you want with jade." Beck said with an eerie calm voice.

"What makes you think I'm after her solely..maybe I was using her to get to you." Mekal said taking his turn to walk around beck.

"You had me with the catalyst... If you wanted me you could have got me." Beck said grinding his teeth. He about had enough. He was losing time. Losing jade.

"True true that catalyst had you in the palm of her hand but nevertheless your right.. I want jade.. they want her rather I was hired just like Ryder to make sure they get her...and once I'm done with you.. I'll be on my way."

Mekal lunged at beck. Something surrounded by a shadow appearing in his hand. Beck moved back only to find it was a sword.

"A dreamcaster? They sent a dreamcaster after bounty? How rare." Beck said. Dodging Mekal's attacks.

"well they needed the job done." Mekal said straining to catch beck.

"No they're desperate.." Beck said moving to attack Mekal from behind. Stabbing him in the side with the knife.

"Really.." Mekal said out of breath. Holding his side.. watching the black substance ooze from the wound.

"a Knife. Come now Golden Child I thought you would have done better then that." Mekal said throwing the blood onto the nearest tree. Beck watched as it fizzed and melted into the dilapidated bark.

"your right.. I was treating you as if you were something special.. your still only a shadow-cord.. a shadow -cord.. with a name." Beck held the hilt of the knife tightly and took a breath. Looking into the eyes of Mekal.

He could feel the energy running thorough his body up his spine Down his arm.

Every vein in Beck's body glowed a bright gold.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Tori flew over the forest. Squinting her eyes. She got the creepiest feeling just from being over it. She could only imagine being inside of it. Her wings were tired..she was tired. She couldn't see beck or jade and every time she caught a glimpse of something it'd be moving to fast for her to see what it was.. But she knew.. she knew it wasn't human.

Jade made another circle.. something catching her eye. It was bright.. glowing, lighting up the whole area. She moved in closer and closer. She was right above the tree line and she still couldn't see whatever it was...it looked like they were on fire.

Tori turned away going back to were she left Andre and Robbie.

She moved in landing and falling to her knees. She was more tired then she thought she was.

She looked up to see cat had now joined with Mah-wolf.

"Tori!" Andre came to her side along with Robbie and helped her up.

"Whaty did you see child?" Mah-wolf said taking her hand. Tori tried to catch her breath.

"These things.. they were..they were gray..they moved so fast I couldn't I couldn't.."

"soulmares.." Mah-wolf said in a frightened tone.

"and then something was glowing.. it was bright..it was someone I tried to get closer but I couldn't I just couldn't.." Tori said.

"Glowing..a golden light?" Mah-wolf asked.

Tori shook her head sitting down on the grass.

"Mah-wolf.. what are soulmares?" Cat asked her eyes big with fear.

"Soulless, figure-less beings that salvage the Darkwood looking for life. Any type of life they are happy to take. They clamber at the chance to find power.. find something that makes them feel alive."

"there were so many.." tori said.

"There swarming.. someone as powerful as jade being trapped in the Darkwood without any sort of knowledge about it..there after her.. and beck."

"Aww..man beck better hurry up and find her then.." Andre said sinking to the ground his head in his hands.

"what will happen if they find her.." Robbie said sitting beside cat patting her back.

"They will rip her aparty devouring her to devour her power."

"Oh My GOD!" Cat said with a wail. Robbie rubbed her back hugging her close.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Andre said in an outrage. His friends were in there trapped.

"Not at the moment.. not at night.." Mah-wolf said listening to cat's cries..

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Jade sat her head spinning.

"this doesn't make sense.. my mother wasn't in.. Tanda.. I don't" She ran her hand through her hair slamming her fist on the ground..

"this isn't right..this isn't... right.." he mumbled to her self.

She saw something move.

She snapped her head to the side...

then something moved again.

She looked backward.. staring at the peculiar light that was cutting through the trees in the distance.

"what.." She slowly stood to her feet.

She could feel something..

It felt familiar.. It was beck. She could feel him. He was close. Her heart beat rapidly.

"beck.." She whispered. Her hand fell over her chest.

"Beck.." She said a little louder.

She brought her hand up to wipe away the stray tears.

Something flashed in the corner of her eyes.

She turned again. Feeling the dark , thick mud squish in between her toes.

It was one of those things.. the blobs..

She held her breath. Backing away slowly.. and quietly...she kept going until..

squish..

Her hands felt behind er into a sticky mess.

She turned around her hand coming up to cover her mouth again. Another one...

she looked to her left...

more and more were coming out of the dark until they were in a large circle around her.

Jade looked around. Her hands to her side.. Red eyes staring at her every move.

"Leave me alone.." Jade said loudly picking up a rock out of the mud.

"Leave me.." Jade said turning around every way to watch them.

They were getting closer..

and closer..

and closer..

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Beck let out a groan of triumph.. The energy completely filling him.

Mekal covered his eyes...What did he do?

He watched s the knife beck held glimmered and glimmer until it transformed into a large ax. The ax had a gold blade and a white handle. Gold traveling up and down in spirals until it reached the top.

The glow died down. But beck's veins still shone threw his skin as gold.

Beck grinned.

"Do you believe them now Mekal?" Beck's voice was deeper more graveled.

Mekal clenched his fist and attacked running toward beck but stopping immediately.

Beck flicked his hand up and rose Mekal off the ground.

"Yous till wish to challenge me Dreamcaster?!" Beck said slamming him to the ground.

Mekal got up again. Black blood dripping from his nose and attacked.

His sword clashed with the ax sending gold sparks flying.

"You are nothing.." Beck said pushing in back with ease. "and you dare challenge me.." Beck said raising his ax and swiping at Mekal cutting his arm. The cut shone gold before it went back black.

"AHHH!.." Mekal said falling to his knees. He still had a grip on his sword.

He lifted his sword to attack beck and beck kicked him down.

"still trying.." Beck said with a chuckle.. "come on..get up!..GET UP!" beck's voice boomed as he kicked Mekal again..

Mekal laid on his side. The sword fell from his hand.

He looked into beck's glowing eyes his body in severe pain. He knew this was it.. either beck would kill him or they would..

Beck rose his ax over his head. Preparing to end this..once and for all..

Then he heard it..

A high pitched scream..not far off...

His heart skipped a beat.

"Jade." he whispered.

"the Soulmares probably have her.. your too.. your too late." Mekal said sputtering. Beck raised his ax again.

Mekal's Leg lit on fire..

"wait.." Mekal said looking down then up at beck.

"Wait no no..You..you kill me!" Mekal said as his other leg caught.

"No! I didn't..no!.. Kill me..Kill me golden Child Kill me!: Beck lowered his ax. The gold slowly faded from sight through his skin.

Mekal's torso was on fire.

"Sorry Mekal.." Beck said turning away from him chasing after the scream...

chasing after Jade.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

A:N there we go... he still hasn't found jade.. But that;s coming next chapter along with some other surprises so stay tuned! And if you haven't read it already..read my Fic What did I do..It's different from EV but I think you guys will still like it..

anyway.. that's about it..so umm..

until next time.. READ AND REVIEW!..

Love,

Gabbie :D


	9. Part 3: A Message

**A:N** __So here we go again. With another installment of EV. I realized you guys really really love this one and I'm hoping t update next time quicker then this time but things are just a little crazy on my part so bare with me :D I'm really upset that victorious is ending..It dawned on me last night that it'll be over quicker then I realized. I'm just happy Beck and Jade got back together before it was all said and done. Now let's make sure they stay together :D But anyway on with the story...

**Lyrical Inspiration:** _You want a revelation... You wanna get it right but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight... You want a revelation... some kind of resolution...Tell me what you want me to say. ~ __**Florence and the machine (No Light, No Light)**_

( I don't know if you guys know this or not but a Florence and the machine song gave me this whole idea to start with it's really influential in this story... I Love it.)

**WARNING GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

_**Previously:**_

"_Wait no no..You..you kill me!" Mekal said as his other leg caught._

"_No! I didn't..no!.. Kill me..Kill me golden Child Kill me!: Beck lowered his ax. The gold slowly faded from sight through his skin._

_Mekal's torso was on fire._

"_Sorry Mekal.." Beck said turning away from him chasing after the scream..._

_chasing after Jade._

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Jade's eyes slowly opened. Something bright was in her eyes. She brought her arm up to her face and let out a sigh...

"What happened..." She uttered. Softly.

"Nothing important my dear.." Said a sweet voice.

Jade flung her self up. Everything smashing back to her. She was in the woods...surrounded by those things..

She stood up looking around for the monsters but only seeing a woman.

"Stopy child stop they are not here..at least they aren't where we are." The woman said. She sort of looked familiar. She was covered in a thick green robe. She had long long brown hair and soft green eyes. She looked beautiful. Jade's eyes scouted further down. Noticing how her hands look like those of an old woman.

Wrinkled and dry with small brown spots.

"Where are we?" Jade said still looking around. Just because this woman looked all nice and sweet didn't mean she was about to trust her. She had to be able to run if she needed to.

"We are..." The woman took a sigh. "here and there..and everywhere." She let out a manic high pitched laugh. Jade's shivered a the tone.

"Where have you taken me?" Jade asked letting a little anger seep out into her voice.

"Oh calm your self Jadelyn you are safe. I have made you safe." She said sitting down with her legs crossed staring intently at jade.

"Who are you?" Jade asked still standing eying the woman.

"I am..." The woman paused her eyes looked distant and her face confused.

"I was long ago a Tandaian just likey everyone else on this land...in fact I was one of the most powerful..Me and my sister planned on one day controlling the land and getting ridy of the wars...But that never happened... Serene was the one who got control.. and I got this.." She said her hands motioning around.

"So your mad that you got this and your taking your revenge out on me?" Jade said trying to understand.

"No No childy you misunderstand. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be here."

"You wished to be in this god-forsaken forest? Surrounded by all these creatures?" Jade said confused.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I should have listened to my sister...but I couldn't I just couldn't..."

"You couldn't what?" Jade said. Knowing that if she didn't get this story out of the woman she was never going to get the questions she wanted answered answered.

"The wars brought on terrible times. Famine, Disease, crime. Me and my sister were teens at this point and had never known anything but the war. WE had code names we used so that if we were captured we wouldn't reveal what tribe we were from. The endings and sounds in the names of people dictate what tribe they are from. Caldene.. my name and Serene my sisters name have the same ending. As did my mother and My brother. So in order to prevent the enemy from knowing members of this tribe was still alive we used animal names." She took a second to laugh as if she was remembering this for the first time in years.

"Mine was Mah-Fox... the Mah meaning Female leader and the fox to represent cunning and quick." Jade's eyes went wide. She knew who her sister was now... it was a little unbelievable.

"and Serene's name was Mah-wolf... the wolf representing aggression and strength."

Jade understood why she looked so familiar. It was Mah-wolf's sister. She didn't know that Mah-wolf even had a sister. No one mentioned it. Not even Mah-wolf.

"I can tell by your eyes you know my sister." Mah-fox said to jade.

Jade's head snapped up out of her thoughts. "I didn't know she had a sister." jade said honestly.

"Yes well.. I'm not exactly the town favorite. I never was but Serene was always loved. Which is why when I made my decision the whole tribe backed her instead." She said with a sadness in her eyes. Jade had finally given in and sat down. Her legs her arms her head her everything was literally killing her.

"What decision?" Jade asked trying to coax her to go on.

"The war had taken so many innocent lives. The lives of children of teens of people who hadn't really had the chance to even live yet and even though I was as young as most of them I knew it wasn't right. There was so much more to live for. One day I walked farther into the forest then I was supposed to it was an area I had never been in before. Usually you didn't lose sight of the tribe when wandering through the woods. There are so many loose cannon Tandaian's walking around that wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I think I ran up on a camp of them. But no one was there. The only thing there was a book a book that laid in the middle of the camp completely untouched and unharmed. I was curious. I was stupid. I grabbed the book and ran.. I ran all the way back to the tribe and past it to the river to be alone." She took a gulp like she was reliving it.

"The book was something we'd only heard about. Like a myth. Vitam et Mortem liber. The book and life an death. That's when I formed an idea. Not knowing anything about the book. Not knowing that all the spells in the front where for death and all the ones in the back for life. Not knowing the entire complexity and structure of the damn thing..." She got her self worked up. She was panting and looked beyond pissed but it slowly faded and she looked to jade with a smile.

"Sorry about that.." She said sweetly and continued.

"The plan was to open a portal of sorts to the underland. One that would only pertain to Tanda. It would let all the souls and lives lost during the war come back for a moment maybe even more. I thought...at the time it was the perfect Idea so I proposed it to Serene. It was an immediate problem. She fought me every step of the way to have this book and when she reached out to grab it. The book shocked her. She couldn't touch it. That was a sign of evil she said. That's I'd been dabbling with dark magic. She didn't care about the lives lost. She didn't care about my plan. All she cared about was restricting me..keeping me inside of the tribe with watchful eyes on me all the time and this happened. For at least a year I had never left the tribe not once. Not to help with the war or to help gather food. So I studied I studied the book. I knew every spell left and right. I practiced at night when only the guards were around and during the day I read. Then one night...only one guard showed up for duty. A bunch of the tribe was caught up in a battle over the hills and that left the one guard all alone with me. It was easy to manipulate him. I didn't even have to say the spell I just had to think about it in my head and it happened. I should have known manipulation was a dark magic trick but honestly? It just felt good to get out of the same place. I knew I didn't have long before the others returned for the battle and saw me gone. Then they'd have no choice but to render my powers.. take them away from me.

I Hurried to the spot in the forest where I found the book. Maneuvering my was through the forest. I had the perfect spell for my plan. _**Eos Perducendo ad Vitam. **_Bring them to life. I didn't know...what ramifications it had.. I didn't know you had to sacrifice as much life as you were willing to gain in order to get all of them back. Once I finished the spell my eyes got heavy. I felt like I hadn't sleep in ages ad right there on the spot I fell into sleep. When I awoke I was surrounded by the things that surrounded you.. lost spirits. Weeping spirits without a way. They were everywhere some more malevolent then other and some harmless. My sister called out for me... I heard her but every time I called out it's like she didn't hear me. Finally she came up on the camp. I saw her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open. I wanted to tell her it was okay that they weren't going to hurt me that I'd fix everything. But it wasn't me alive that she was shocked over. She ran to my body at the edge of the pillar and there I was.. or there was my body.. just as dead as it could be on the ground. I watched as the tribe cried for me.. cried for my sister..and I was stuck here.. stuck in the in-between watching everything that goes on in the dark woods...Which finally... brings me to you." She said standing up abruptly. Jade followed remembering to keep and watchful eye on her.

"What about me?" Jade said. "Am I stuck here like you?" Jade said panicked.

"No No..I brought you here you weren't dragged or sent here...I brought you here as a favor..for your mother..."

Jade's eyes went wide.

"you've seen my mother! She was here!"

"Yes, yes she was"

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

"The sun should be up soon and then we can go in.." Mah-wolf said a little shaken.

"we should go in now!" Andre stood up. He was tired of waiting for morning when he didn't know what was happening to his friends in there.

"We can't childy we can't" Mah-wolf said shaking her head. She brought out a necklace with blue and purple beads wrapping it around her hand.

"We can't..we can't" She kept muttering.

"What's wrong with her?" Robbie whispered to Tori fixing his glasses to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"I Don't know beck said she's usually the image of confidence and power." Tori watched the old woman wander the same pace back and forth.

"Mah-wolf What is wrong?" Cat said finally wiping her face free from any tears.

"It's nothing childy.. nothing.." Mah-wolf said looking toward the Darkwoods.

"Oh come on we all can feel it.. your shook up.. what's wrong.. is there something wrong with beck and Jade.. you need to tell us..Why can't we go in there why can't WE.."

"SILENCE CHILD..I am a the one protecting you.." Mah-wolf said in a fit of anger. "those woods are nothing but evil.. made from evil..absorbing evil... full of evil.."She said a small tear falling down her cheek.

Andre clenched his fist and sat back down. If Mah-wolf was afraid of it how did any of them stand a chance? All he could do was sit and wonder. Sit and wonder what if friends were going through.. what they were facing and hop e they were ok...

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

Beck kept going through the woods. All the vines and the wood covered in thrones. He could feel each cut ripping his skin and then closing and heeling. His hair was matted and for the first time in year he felt tired? Or was it jade that felt tired?

He's started feeling her emotions and from then on couldn't tell what were his and what were hers all he knew is that he had this over whelming sense of panic and fear and that made him trudge along even farther.

"Beckett.."

Beck stops. It's and eerie whisper on the wind He barely hears it but t couldn't be a coincidence. He shakes his head and keeps going he has to fine jade. He's more frantic then ever because what if Mekal isn't really gone.

All that's replaying in his head is that scream.. that hair raising scream. He's running now. Dashing through the trees not caring about anything.

Not caring even about his own life.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

"My mother was here! Where is she now!" Jade said with a mixture of Excited and angry. "Was it you who had her held hostage in this awful place."

"Calm your self..." Mah-fox said remaining cool and collected.

"No! I want to know about my MOTHER!" Jade said her voice echoing out into the darkened sky of whatever place Mah-Fox had brought her into.

"You will child but fist you WILL SIT." Mah-fox brought her hand up and then down effectively making jade sit back down.

Jade took a breath. Trying to control the tightness in her chest.

"I am sorry it's just.." Jade started.

"I know.. I know and there is no time for to explain to me what I don't... Your mother was here.. she was taken by someone I could not detect I could not see. All I saw was shadow. It was nothing out of darkwoods...It's not my place to intervene with the woods I made that decision a long time ago but your mother was in this cage above a tree...She wasn't crying, she wasn't calling for help she was singing.."

Jade took a breath. It made her happy to know her mother was taking it all with pride,strength and dignity.

"She was singing something not from this land in a language I didn't know.. that's what intrigued me the most. When I approached the cage she didn't ask for my help or beg me to let her down she just looked down at me. Her skin shining bright white like yours and her eyes so clear and blue. She said to me

"I will not be here long so listen quick.'

She had this sternness about her voice it was strong willed and independent. I'm usually not one to get involved with the living but something about her called to me. So I nodded for her to continue."

"What did she say!" Jade said not willing to bare the anticipation.

"She told me you'd come she told me you were the spitting image of her... She said you would come into the woods to escape and I was to get you before anyone else did. Then she said to tell you that your decision about the boy was good. He will help a lot."

"Beck.." Jade whispered out.

"She also said not to worry they won't kill her until they have you..which means you are to never come.." Mah-fox said the last part sadly.

"what?" jade said her eyes going wide.

"She says not to come it would be to risky." Mah-fox repeated.

"But I have to I have to see her I have to save her. Doesn't she know about father about the kingdom about everything!" Jade said she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"She seemed to knowy everything. I'd never seen such bound power in a woman before."

"Of course they would bind her powers that's the only way they could keep her contained! I have to get her.." Jade said standing up again.

"She saidy that the fate of everything rests with you..." Mah-fox finished.

Jade froze.

"Excuse me?" Jade said unbelievably.

"She saidy whether you knew it or not the fate of everything lies with you.. with your decisions with your relationships.. which is why it's so important for you not to get captured"

"Captured by who!" Jade said finally she was sick of all this running around and these messages.

"She didn't say.. it seemed to be the only thing she didn't tell me... she just wants you to be careful." Mah-fox said in a final tone.

"It's my decision to make and I'm going to find her.." Jade said. Nah-fox shook her head understandingly.

"I know." Mah-fox said.

"Did she tell you that too?" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"No I figured that one out on my own... you remind me of me when I was young. Strong willed. Doing whatever thought was right. I just hope your choices are better then mine." Mah-fox said. "And take this." Mah-fox pulled out an old book.

"Is that.." Jade backed away a little.

"Yes it is but trust me it is not evil.. I know it's not.." She said pushing the book toward jade.

"then why couldn't Mah-wolf touch it?" Jade said.

"The book picks it's owners... the owners don't pick the book." Mah-fox said looking at jade.

"How do you know it will pick me.." Jade said hesitantly.

"there is only one way to find out." Mah-fox said beckoning her over.

Jade slowly walked toward her gingerly taking steps until she was in front of the out held book. She reached down slowly. Not knowing what to think.

Her fingers wrapped around it. She didn't feel anything. Not pain no burning no tingles nothing.

"It did choose you.." Mah-fox said. "use it wisely."

Mah-fox raised her arms over her head.

"I bid you fare well Jadelyn some one comes for you." she said smiling.

"But wait what about..."

"You'll figure it out.." Mah-fox said before throwing her arms down.

Light exploded from everywhere. Jade gripped the book and shielded her eyes. Everything going black.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

"jade.. Jade JADE!" Jade eyes flicked open taking in the bleak twisted wood around her.

"jade jade are you ok.." Jade looked over. She didn't see Mah-fox.. she saw BECK..

"BECK!.. Oh Beck." Jade said flinging her arms around his neck.

"it was Mekal and that girl and then the lights and then..." She was starting to talk hysterical.

"I'm here now. I'm here.." Beck said cradling her to his chest. He released a huge breath he didn't know he was holding in. When he saw her on the forest floor stretched out all he could do was call her name and hope that she was ok.

Beck's hand brushed against something leather and hard.

"What's that?" Beck said looking at the object confused.

"Something..um.. Mah-fox gave me." jade said slowly hoping he didn't know who she was. Unfortunately he did.

"Mah-fox? Mah-wolf's evil sister?" Beck said a little outraged.

"She's not evil beck. She told me her story and I believe her." Jade said finally getting the ringing out of her ears.

"The story I heard was different." Beck said.

"You weren't there with her you didn't..."

"There with her? You saw her? That's impossible she's dead!" Beck said starting to think maybe jade was starting to talk crazy. Maybe she was seeing things.

"I Know.. I Know it's just.." Jade wanted to give up. All this explaining was getting them no where.

"it's just what.." Beck said looking down at her. She had her lip between her teeth like she was debating something.

"Will you just trust me? Please?" She said finally meeting his eyes. Beck felt a pang in his chest. Not the hurt kind he'd been feeling for the last 2 hours or so. It was something different. Something that felt like hope.

Beck sighed defeated.

"Fine but at the first sight of trouble that but has to go.. it's like a curse." beck said eying the thing. Jade nodded.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." Beck sad grabbing jade's hand.

Jade felt a wind brush by her face. She smiled.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." She said confidently.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

"That's it I can't stand it anymore." Andre said jumping up.

"Yeah we have to go get them it's been way to long." Tori said standing beside them.

"You can't!" Mah-wolf said.

"I"m sorry Mah-wolf but we have to there our friends." Cat said standing beside tori. Robbie rose as well.

"We're sorry but we have to go.." Andre said. Looking over Mah-wolf..

"If Mah-wolf said stay.. that means stay..Respect your elders"

Andre whipped around as well as everyone else.

"BECK! JADE!" Cat screamed out running toward them.

Beck smiled as well as jade. Happy this was over and he had her safely back by his side.

"Oh my God your alive!" Tori said running to them as well.

Jade looked a tattered mess as well as beck but it never really mattered just as long as they were safely back where they belonged.

"Yes indeed you are alive howy is that so?" Mah-wolf said expecting them suspiciously.

"Mah-wolf it was fox..." Beck said seriously.

"Now is not a time for suchy jokes.." Mah-wolf said a little startled.

"No it really was her.. she helped me..She's seen my mother and gave me a message from her." Jade said excitedly.

"I don't believey you." Mah-wolf said. "She is dead... been dead for a longy time." Mah-wolf looked to the ground.

"She knows you feel a little responsible for what happened. She also knows you still hold this grudge but you must understand she only wanted to give the innocent people a second chance...a chance to live again." Jade said defending Mah-fox.

"No.. She wanted to go against nature. Go against everything we were taught. She knew what was doney was doney and then she found that cursed book... that evil book."

Jade looked to beck and then back at Mah-wolf.

"It's not cursed." jade said holding it out to Mah-wolf. Mah-wolf leaped away.

"Get that thing away fromy me!" She yelled.

"It's not evil.. I promise it just has to be used the right way in the hands of good!"

"My sister was good... and that thing destroyed her" Mah-wolf said.

"No your sister was stubborn and didn't understand. She didn't have the chance but I do and it's the best way to free my mother from whatever has her.." Jade defended stepping away from everyone else.

"I Cannot allow that thing to leavey these lands.." Mah-wolf said reaching for it...

"Well that's too bad Mah-wolf.. because I have every intention on taking away from her and using it myself."

Everyone looked up tot the sky.

"What the.." Tori said.

"Who do you think you are?" Jade said holding the book to her chest. It was a girl or so it looked like a girl with a long blonde pony tail. She had tattered wings and glowing purple eyes.

"Another...messenger.. here to finish what Mekal couldn't."

"i swear the creep-show never ends here in Tanda.." Robbie muttered.

"Who's says your going to get to finish?" Tori said letting out her wings.

"Oh calm your self harpy this isn't between me and you.. in fact.." The girl held her hands in a ball in front of her. A purple typed energy coming to a ball in the middle. Then she released it making Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat scatter and fall back.

"No.." Jade turned around to see them all on the ground contained by something that looked almost like a purple force field.

"This is between me and you.." The girl said coming to touch down in front of jade.

"I Don't know whaty you think you are doing.." Mah-wolf said coming forth.

"Pipe down old lady I wouldn't want to have to detain you too. You know what happens to them the longer they stay in there. Do you want it to be your fate as well.. though you don't have that many years to spare now do you?" the girl said bringing her braid over her shoulder. Mah-wolf looked at jade with a sorry look before moving back.

"give me the book." She said holding out her hand.

"No..." Jade said moving back. Her powers didn't work within the festival zone.. at least none of her cords did but she didn't have anything else. She didn't know any tandaian...

What was she to do.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV EVEVEV

**A:N **SO there we go another cliffy. There will be another part based in Tanda and then I think they will leave and go back to mansion I'm not sure... and what's Trina been doing this whole time? I think you'll find out next chapter so stay tuned..

Love,

Gabbie


End file.
